À l'épreuve du temps
by Toune
Summary: La suite de : De nous deux à jamais - Cette Histoire est en arrêt définitif.
1. Message

Voici la suite tant attendue de ma première fiction : De nous deux a jamais.

Bonjour tout le monde, et oui je reviens en force avec un tome deux...  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira, parce que sérieusement le temps que j'ai mit pour se tome n'est même pas comparables avec celui que j'ai mit dans le un.  
Les émotions seront diverses, et j'espère que je serais vous les faire ressentir!

**RÉSUMER**

On espère souvent se réveiller de ce cauchemar que l'on appelle la vie, pourtant cela nous est impossible.

Parfois l'on fait des erreurs que l'on voudrait effacer, pourtant cela nous est impossible.

La vie continue pour nos personnages, Bella part, elle entame une nouvelle vie, seul son père et Alice son informer de sa destination. Est-ce que l'on peut espérer un jour un retour à Forks de sa part ?

Et qu'arrivera-t-il aux autres personnages ?

Et si pour une raison inconnue Emmett et Rose devrait reporter leur entrer à l'Université.

Et si Edward se mettait sa famille a dos ?

Et si Alice se briserais peut a peut elle aussi ?

Des rires,

Des pleurs,

Des séparations,

Des rencontres,

Des réconciliations,

Des unions,

Des oublies,

Des accidents,

On frôle la mort,

On frôle l'amour,

Une charge d'émotion, une tonne de point de vue pour vous faire plaisir et le meilleure, de l'amour

La vie continue, mais leur vie est chamboulée à cause d'un départ. Seront-il capable de passer a travers ce qui les attend ?

Voici le sommaire des chapitre qui sont en partie déjà écries, effectivement j,ai commencer mon tome deux il y a quelque temps !

-**S**-o m m a i r e

**JUIN**  
**P** r o l o g u e , , » Un pas en avant et... deux en arrière [POV Bella et Edward]  
**JUILLET**  
**C** h a p i t r e 1 , , » J'aimerais pouvoir vivre à nouveau [POV Bella et Edward]  
**C** h a p i t r e 2 , , » La peur de la perte [POV Rosalie et Emmett]  
_EXTRAT_ [POV Bella, journal]  
**C** h a p i t r e 3 , , » Anonyme sans toi [POV Bella et Edward]  
_EXTRAT_ [POV Esmé et Carlisle]  
**AOÛT**  
**C** h a p i t r e 4 , , » Répond-moi [POV Bella et Edward]  
**C** h a p i t r e 5 , , » Sa tourne autour de nous [POV Alice et Jasper]  
**C** h a p i t r e 6 , , » Même entourer, je suis vide de toi [POV Bella et Edward]  
**SEPTEMBRE**  
**C** h a p i t r e 7 , , » On se tient les coudes [POV Bella et Edward]  
_EXTRAT_ [POV Rosalie et Emmett]  
**C** h a p i t r e 8 , , » Succomber a la tentation [POV Bella et Edward]  
**C** h a p i t r e 9 , , » Parce que moi, je te trouve magnifique [POV Bella et Edward]  
**C** h a p i t r e 10 , , » Un moment juste pour nous [POV Bella et Edward]  
**C** h a p i t r e 11 , , » Un amour a savourée [POV Bella et Edward]  
**C** h a p i t r e 12 , , »Prouve-moi comme tu m'aimes [POV Rosalie et Emmett]  
**OCTOBRE**  
**C** h a p i t r e 13 , , » Une vie à deux [POV Bella et Edward]  
**C** h a p i t r e 14 , , »Un peut de nous deux qui forme un tout [POV Bella et Edward]  
**NOVEMBRE**  
**C** h a p i t r e 15 , , »Parce que je... je t'aime? [POV Heather et Chace]  
**C** h a p i t r e 16 , , »On se retrouve, tous ensemble [POV Bella et Edward]  
**DÉCEMBRE**  
**C** h a p i t r e 17 , , »(Aucun titre pour le moment) [POV Bella et Edward]  
**JANVIER**  
**C** h a p i t r e 18 , , »(Aucun titre pour le moment) [POV Bella et Edward]  
**FÉVRIER**  
**C** h a p i t r e 19 , , »1 + 1 = 3 [POV Bella et Edward]


	2. Un pas en avant et deux en arrière, 1

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Oui, vous ne revez pas, mon Prologue est bien la!**

**J'espère que vous allez apprécier!**

**J'ai un merci tout spéciale a faire, j'aimerais remercier ma super correctrice, sans quoi mon histoire serait un désastre!**

**Et aussi Un mercia toutes les personne qui m'ont laisser des Review sur mon tome1! je compte répondre au prochain qui me seront envoyer!**

**xoxox**

**Toune**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

POV Bella

J'avais passé presque tout l'après-midi assise sur le divan à fixer la télévision et lorsque Charlie revint de son travail je pleurais toujours. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne pleurais pas parce que j'étais enceinte, mais parce que je devais quitter l'homme de ma vie, mes amis et mon père.

Dès que mon père entra, il vit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il vint vite s'asseoir près de moi.

-Bella, Bella! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? demande mon père affolé.

Je le regardais quelques minutes en silence, sachant que les minutes suivantes seraient très difficile car ce que j'avais à lui dire lui briserait le cœur. Je me rappelle encore sa joie lorsque quelques mois plutôt, je l'avais appelé pour lui dire que je venais vivre avec lui à Forks, même si au début ça n'avait pas été un choix, plutôt une nécessité, j'avais même téléphoné mon père pour le lui annoncer.

-Ce que je vais te dire va te déplaire papa, mais s'il te plait, ne le prend pas mal.

-Bella…

-Je dois partir, j'ai besoin de m'en aller. Je sais je suis sous ta responsabilité, mais je ne peux pas rester ici. J'ai besoin de partir, je dois partir. Tu dois me promettre que tu n'en parleras pas, à personnes papa, ne leur dit pas où je vais. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas rester, sanglotais-je.

-Mais…

-Non, laisse-moi finir. Je pris une grande inspiration, emplissant mes poumons d'air, prennent quelques secondes pour remettre mes idées en place et recommençais mon monologue qui n'avait aucun sens. J'ai décidé de quitter Forks, de quitter Edward même si je l'aime… je l'aime de tout mon cœur, ajoutais-je tout bas. Comprend-moi, je ne suis pas prête à lui faire endurer tout ça, je sais très bien que tu vas me trouver irresponsable de fuir, que je vais te décevoir, mais papa j'ai déjà pris ma décision et je ne reviendrais pas dessus. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Edward soit près à avoir un enfant, chuchotais-je.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Me dit-il en se levant.

-Tu as très bien entendue, je suis enceinte papa. Et je compte bien garder et élever cet enfant. Je ne veux pas qu'Edward se sente obligé, je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant. Alors garde tout ça pour toi, et ne lui en veut pas, il n'y est pour rien.

-Mais Bella, tu n'es pas obligé de partir, je pourrais t'aider.

-Papa, je n'ai pas le choix, je me suis déjà trouvé un boulot là-bas, j'ai un endroit où rester et tu sais très bien que Phil prendra soin de moi. Tu pourrais venir me voir quand tu le veux, je serais toujours là-bas.

Il n'ajoutât rien, me regarda quelques minutes, s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je savais par la fermeté de son étreinte qu'il ne voulait pas de mon départ, un peut comme s'il lançait un appel, une alerte pour retrouver la Bella que j'avais été avant aujourd'hui. Il était triste, fâché, mais il m'aimait, et par (un) ce simple câlin, j'avais su que je l'avais atteint, encore plus que lorsque ma mère l'avais quitté.

Je montais me coucher après avoir avertis Charlie de l'heure de mon départ. Avec mes économies j'aurai bien pu me payer un taxi, mais (celui-ci) il avait insisté pour (venir me porter) me conduire à l'aéroport le lendemain.

13 juin

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu l'impression d'être seule au monde. Comme si rien autour de moi n'existait. J'aurai pu créer un accident que je ne m'en serais même pas rendu compte. Je me posais pleins de questions, des questions sans réponse. La seule qui me venait à l'esprit était que je souffrais, tellement fort que j'en étais comme anesthésié. Je savais que mes problèmes auraient pu être évités, réglés et qu'un jour ou l'autre tout ce serait terminé, quelque soit la manière, mais je m'étais imposé ça quand même, je n'avais pas le courage de les affronter, je n'étais pas assez forte. Mon cœur était détruit. Je ne voulais même pas savoir comment les gens de l'école m'aurais regardés, moi l'insignifiante Bella Swan, enceinte. J'ai préféré fuir au lieu d'affronter, fuir encore une fois, parce que je ne pouvais même pas imaginer d'être regardé par les autres, parce que je savais que si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais encore plus souffert. Mon cœur est comme un millier de morceaux éparpillés un peu partout, un millier de morceaux introuvables. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que tout finira par aller mieux, pourtant ce serait mentir. Parce que je l'aimais, je l'aimais tellement et j'en souffrais atrocement. L'oublie me serait impossible, j'en étais consciente, mais m'éloigner était le mieux que je puisse faire pour le moment.

Je tombe dans l'oublie,

Ca devient infernal,

Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie,

C'est que j'en suis incapable…

Même si tu me rappelles le passé,

Que tu me rappelles la façon dont je t'ai quitté,

Partir silencieuse, sans jamais t'expliquer,

C'était la seule solution que j'avais trouvée,

Je n'avais pas la force de t'oublier,

Je devais à tout prix m'éloigner.

Promet-moi qu'un jour tu me reviendras.

Que tu sauras me pardonner,

Que tu me laisseras le temps qu'il me faudra.

Et me laisseras m'expliquer.

Si seulement j'avais les mots qu'il faut pour me justifier,

Si seulement moi-même je savais pourquoi partir m'a fait souffrir.

Et j'espère qu'un jour tu comprendras.

Promet-moi que tu ne m'oublieras pas.

Que malgré tout, mon sourire reviendra.

Que tu me laisseras effacer cette faiblesse.

Pour que tout soit comme avant ces faux pas.

Être à tes cotés aurait été trop dur.

Tout en moi n'était que solitude.

J'ai pourtant essayé d'y croire.

Essayé de tout arranger.

Mais la douleur a pris le dessus.

Et être loin de toi me paraissait seulement moins dur.

Promet-moi que tout sera plus facile, que tous les problèmes seront partis

Que notre histoire recommencera où je l'ai fait s'arrêter

J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.

C'est comme cela que j'emplissais la dernière page de mon journal

La nuit était déjà bien entamée lorsque je réussis enfin à fermer l'œil, épuisé par tous ces pleurs séchés sur mon visage. Mon rêves fut affreux, j'imaginais Edward lire cette lettre, celle qui m'avait détruite seulement en l'écrivant.

Je m'étais réveillé dans un état lamentable, la gorge en feu, les joues sèches et les yeux enflés ; pourtant j'avais encore autant envie de pleurer. Fuir, c'était tellement pitoyable, pourtant la dernière fois ça m'avais plutôt bien réussis, du moins jusqu'à il y a deux jours. J'avais toujours opté pour la solution qui me paraissait la plus facile, pourtant, aujourd'hui j'avais l'impression que je fuyais pour beaucoup trop de raisons, sans jamais m'arrêter sur une en particulier. Je savais que je faisais du mal au gens que j'aimais, mais je savais aussi que rester me ferait du mal à moi, et pour une fois, je pensais à moi et à moi seule. Je savais que ce qui m'attendait n'allait pas être facile.

-Aller vite Bella, on va être ne retard. Me cria Charlie de l'étage inférieur.

J'attrapais en vitesse mes affaires, emballais mes quelques CD, mes vêtements et d'autres trucs, les plaçant à la va-vite dans mon sac. J'empilais sur mon lit les quelques trucs que j'avais et qui appartenaient à Edward afin qu'il les récupère. Je gardais tout de même cette veste qu'il m'avait prêtée. Je ne jetais même pas un cou d'œil derrière moi et partait directement à la salle de bain afin de vérifier mon allure.

J'étais blanche comme un drap, mes yeux étaient cernés à cause de ma nuit sans sommeil, et rougis pas mes pleurs, j'étais dans un état pitoyable. J'essuyais les dernières larmes qui coulaient encore sur mon visage, afin de ne pas plus inquiéter Charlie.

Je rejoins mon père au rez-de-chaussée et nous fûmes fin prêt à partir. Le chemin se fit dans le silence total. En fait, j'étais plutôt mal à l'aise, je savais que je l'avais blessé, et je savais aussi que nos au revoir seraient bref, mon départ précipité l'avait empêché de prendre une journée de congé, il faisait seulement l'aller-retour jusqu'à l'aéroport. Tout le long du chemin je regardais l'extérieur, laissant librement mes larmes couler sur mes joues, réfléchissant à tout ce que j'avais enduré au courant de la dernière année.

Nous finîmes par arriver. Je sortais de la voiture alors que mon père était déjà à l'arrière, en train de sortir mes affaires. Je le rejoins et me postais près de mes valises. Une fois le tout sorti, mon père me fit un petit sourire forcé, il me tira à lui, essuyant de son pouce les larmes sur mes joues.

-Tu sais Bella, je ne t'en veux pas, et ne t'en voudrais jamais, je comprends ton besoin de t'éloigner, tu dois réfléchir. Mais crois-moi ce serait mieux si tu le prévenais.

-Je vais le faire… Un jour…

-Ne tarde pas trop Bella. Et s'il y a quoi que se soit, je serais toujours là pour toi, donne-moi de tes nouvelles tous les jours. J'ai besoin que tu me promettes quelques chose.

-Ce que tu veux papa.

Il déposa doucement sa main sur mon ventre.

-Promet-moi de me donner des nouvelles de ce petit bout de chou qui pousse en toi.

Les larmes coulaient maintenant, ouvertement sur mes joues, il n'avait pas semblé avoir accepté la situation. Mais il semblait tout de même accepter mes décisions.

-Promis papa.

Je le serrais dans mes bras.

-Je t'aime papa.

-Moi aussi Bell's, aller va maintenant, avant de manquer ton avions ma belle, on se revoit bientôt.

Et c'est sur ces mots que je partis prendre mon avion.

* * *

**Et? Vous avez aimer?**

**Lachez des review!**


	3. Un pas en avant et deux en arrière, 2

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Voila le POV Edward**

_Réponses au Review:_

**Audrey.D**: Désoler, je n'ais pas eu le temps de faire un n'y de vraiment sélectionner les chapitre important de mon tome un, peut-être que ses erait mieu si tu le lisait! Tu comprendrais probablement mieu les situations!

Merci a toutes celles qui m'ont laisser des commentaires sur le dernier chaputre, j'apprécie!

* * *

POV Edward

Savez-vous quel effet ça fait de se faire rejeter par la personne qu'on aime? Mais pourtant, d'avoir encore besoin d'elle, de ne plus pouvoir s'en passer depuis l'instant où vous avez posé vos yeux sur elle… C'est impressionnant comment on peut se torturer soi-même avec de simples souvenirs, se rappeler toutes les mimiques ou gestes mignons provenant de la personne tant aimée. Le manque qui vous tiraille de l'intérieur et qui ne vous quitte plus.

L'impression d'avoir un trou béant dans la poitrine, qui refuse totalement de se refermer ; l'impression que votre cœur est mort à jamais, que rien ne pourrait le réanimer. Que tes forces te quittent jour après jour et qu'il n'y a plus rien à quoi se raccrocher. J'ai besoin d'elle pour survivre, pour continuer à vivre. Son odeur si rafraîchissante hante encore les lieux, son sourire si réconfortant ne me quitte pas, ses gestes tendre sont un souvenir inoubliable et le souvenir de ses baisers me fait pleurer jour après jour. J'ai besoin de tout ça.

Hier après avoir reçu ma lettre j'avais complètement pété les plombs, cela n'aurait pu être autrement tant ma douleur était grande. J'avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, mes amis m'avaient vue dans cet été aussi pathétique et minable que je pouvais l'être, ils m'avaient vue dans cet état pitoyable alors que j'étais plus bas que terre, pourtant ils étaient resté. Mais moi je n'avais aucunement besoin de tout ça, j'avais besoin d'être seul et je leur laissais leur pitié. Alors j'avais fait la seul chose qui m'était venu en tête, je m'étais enfuit, sous le regard de ma famille et de mes amis. J'étais monté doucement et après m'être habillé d'un jogging et d'un t-shirt, je m'étais dirigé comme un automate vers les escaliers, les bruits qui m'arrivaient du salon ne firent qu'augmenter mes craintes. Je descendis rapidement les escaliers, essayant d'effacer leurs regards intolérables dans mon dos.

J'ignorais leur voix qui m'appelaient alors que je traversais le couloir et sorti rapidement de la maison ; je n'avais pas besoin d'eux en cet instant, je n'avais pas besoin de tout ça. J'avais besoin de courir, d'oublier ma peine, de me vider la tête ; pourtant, aucun moyen, plus j'avançais et plus vite mon cœur s'affolait, plus ma respiration devenait irrégulière, plus ma détresse et ma peine s'accentuaient ; je ne me sentais pas plus vivant, j'étais vide, vide d'elle et peu importe où je regardais, je la revoyais près de moi, souriante, impossible de l'oublier, impossible de penser à autre chose qu'à mon cœur, présentement brisé et irréparable. Je l'avais sentit se déchirer un peu plus à chaque heure de la journée, comme si je réalisais vraiment qu'elle n'était plus à mes coté. Ma mâchoire se serrait de plus en plus, ma course continuait, comme si je cherchais à la fuir mais qu'elle s'évertuait à me hanter, et les larmes recommençaient a jaillirent, je ralentissais de plus en plus, faiblissant sous la force du vent contre moi, sous la douleur de mon cœur.

Et je tombais au sol, à genou dans la boue, et cette fois je ne pouvais m'empêcher de laissé échapper quelques cris de douleur, de détresse, qui auraient fait fuir n'importe qui aux alentours. Je serrais fort les points contre moi essayant de combattre cette douleur qui ne semblait vouloir me quitter. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté là, sur le sol, à pleurer et me plaindre de ma vie, mais j'y étais resté longtemps. Lorsque je remarquais qu'il faisait de plus en plus sombre, je décidais de faire le chemin inverse, me relevant, complètement trempé. Je marchais, et plus j'avançais plus je m'enfonçais dans le sol qui était devenu une grande mare que boue. Mes espadrilles blanches, que j'avais achetés lors de notre shopping collectif, allaient être abîmées, mais pour l'instant je ne m'en préoccupais pas. La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort, j'avais décidé de rentrer, d'accélérer mon pas, d'affronter la réalité.

Depuis la veille je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps, je me souvenais juste qu'une fois rentrer à la maison, ma mère m'attendait sur le canapé, je me souvenais m'être endormie en bas, dans ses bras. Je m'étais sentit si minable, vulnérable, briser, et je n'avais pu retenir mes larmes, parce que pour être franc, je n'avais jamais souffert à ce point. Je m'étais réveillé éclairer par la lueur du jour, étant donné que les rideaux n'avaient pas été fermés, j'avais passé près d'une heure à regarder le plafond et à me demander si j'avais simplement fait un mauvais rêve ou si ma vie était un cauchemar ; et malheureusement pour moi la vérité m'avait sautée au visage lorsque je m'étais levé et j'étais tombé nez à nez avec la lettre posée sur ma table de chevet, tous ces mots se répétaient en moi.

S'il te plait, ne m'en veut pas, vie ta vie et si tu en a besoin alors oublie-moi. Je ne sais pas quand ou si je vais revenir. Mais n'oublie jamais que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toujours, je reviendrais lorsque je serais prête. Beaucoup de choses arrivent dans ma vie, et je n'avais pas envie de devenir un poids dans ta la tienne. J'ai choisi le chemin qui me paraissait le moins compliqué. 

J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui répondre, lui répondre ce que je ne pouvais lui avouer malgré toute la souffrance que je ressentais, que je ne pouvais pas l'oublier, que ça m'était complètement impossible, parce qu'elle était entrée dans ma vie comme une étoile, elle avait éclairée ma vie, m'avait fait découvrir un autre monde, un monde où l'amour, l'espoir et maintenant la souffrance pouvaient existés.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire de ne pas me quitter, que si elle partait j'en mourrais, pourtant je ne pouvais pas, je n'en avais pas la force.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire que moi aussi je l'aimais et que je l'aimerais toujours. Qu'elle était ma vie et que personne ne pourrait prendre sa place.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir affronter avec elle tous ces problèmes qui arrivaient dans sa vie, qu'on se serre les coudes et qu'on affronte tout cela main dans la main, que rien ne pourrait m'arrivé de mauvais dans ma vie, rien a part son départ.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire que le chemin le moins compliqué est de venir à moi…

Je me levais, décidé à aller voir Charlie aujourd'hui. Je sautais rapidement dans ma voiture, je n'étais pas sorti de chez moi depuis au moins deux jours et d'un coup, comme ça, je décidais de partir. Je refaisais le chemin que j'avais tant fait auparavant pour aller la voir chez elle ou encore pour aller la chercher, et pour la première fois aujourd'hui, j'y allais un peu pour dire au revoir à notre histoire, même si je savais que je ne m'en remettrais pas, ça ne pouvais que me prouver que je n'était pas dans un de ses fameux cauchemar. Comme je m'y attendais la voiture de patrouille était stationnée dans la cour, et non loin d'elle se trouvait la vieille camionnette. Je garais ma voiture devant la maison, et en sortis doucement, regardant tout autour de moi comme si c'était la première fois que j'y venais… ou encore la dernière, je m'approchais de la camionnette de Bella. Tant de fois je lui avais reproché de ne pas conduire assez rapidement ou encore que cette vieille voiture en était presque à sa fin. Pourtant aujourd'hui, j'aurais tout fait pour qu'elle m'emmène au bout du monde dans cette camionnette. Je passais ma main sur la carrosserie rouge presque orangée maintenant, elle en était tellement fière, elle aimait tellement y monter. Et je regrettais aujourd'hui de lui avoir tant reproché que son vieux tas de ferraille était fichu.

-Je savais bien que tu passerais.

Je sursautais soudainement, levait les yeux vers Charlie lourdement appuyé contre la porte. Il semblait fatigué, à bout de nerf, des cernes violacés apparaissaient sous ses yeux.

-Hum, oui… Dis-je nerveusement en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

-Aller vient mon garçon, Bella a laissée quelques-unes de tes affaires dans sa chambre.

Je m'approchais prudemment de lui, ne sachant jamais à quoi m'attendre avec Charlie. Je montais sur le perron et le dépassais pour entrer dans la maison.

-Tu peux monter, elle a tout laissée sur son lit.

Je montais prudemment les escaliers sous le regard de Charlie, je savais exactement où était la chambre de Bella pour y être allé plusieurs fois. Lorsque j'entrais, j'eu l'impression que mon cœur se brisait davantage, cette chambre ne ressemblait plus à rien sans la présence de Bella. Les livres dont j'aimais tellement lire les titres ou seulement des extraits lorsque Bella était occupée ailleurs dans la maison avaient disparus de la bibliothèque, ces CD qui étaient sous l'étagère du dessous laissaient aussi place à une tablette vide d'intérêt. La couverture violette qui recouvrait auparavant son lit avait été remplacée par un vieux couvre lit blanc sur lequel une pile de choses qui semblaient m'appartenir y était placées. Je continuais doucement mon évaluation des lieux lorsque je tombais sur un petit livre que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Je m'approchais de la table de chevet sur lequel il était déposé et le regardais quelques secondes avant de le prendre dans mes mains, la couverture en cuir noir me rappelait la simplicité de Bella pour toutes ces choses. Un mot était gravé en lettres couleur or sur la couverture : Journal. Bella avait donc écrit un journal. Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais ouvert la première page.

28 août

Maman, aujourd'hui j'ai pris la décision de partir, parce qu'ici sans toi tout est trop difficile,

Chaque chose que je croise dans cette maison me rappelle à quel point tu me manques,

Phil est détruit, et je ne suis pas mieux que lui. Tu étais celle qui mettait un peu de joie dans ma vie,

Tu étais ma seule amie, maman et maintenant je n'ai plus rien. Charlie a appelé,

Et oui, mon père m'a appelé parce qu'il veut que j'aille chez lui, il veut

Apprendre à me connaître et je pense sérieusement à y aller.

Même si je pense que Phil y est un peu pour quelque chose, je dois y aller,

Je dois changer de mode de vie, je dois changer d'endroit pour moins souffrir, pour me sentir,

Seulement, un peu mieux. Je dois me sortir de ce cauchemar, parce que tu n'es plus là lorsque je

M'y réveille et que je réalise à chaque fois que mon cauchemar n'était que le fruit de la réalité.

Pourtant, j'ai toujours l'impression que tu es là, et je crois que jamais je ne pourrais réaliser

à quel point ça fait mal. Je ne me sens pas prête à accepter ta mort, je ne me sens pas prête à le réaliser, à le croire.

Parce que Maman tu me manques et parce que je t'aime

Je refermais doucement le journal et le serrais contre mon cœur, je venais de réalisé que Bella avait encore fuit, et peu importe la raison, elle n'avait pas le droit de me faire souffrir à ce point.

Elle avait probablement laissé son journal là sans s'en rendre compte, mais je décidais de le garder, de ressentir ce qu'elle avait ressentit cette dernière année. Et peut-être y trouverais-je des réponses à mes questions. Je regardais ensuite ma pile. Un pantalon de pyjama y était, quelques CD, un ou deux livres et plein d'autres petites choses, tout sauf la veste que je lui avait prêté au camping lorsqu'elle avait été malade. J'espérais du font du cœur qu'elle l'ai gardée pour la porter.

Je décidais qu'il était tant pour moi de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée où Charlie m'attendait probablement. Je regardais une dernière fois la chambre, refermant la porte de cette pièce où (moi et) Bella et moi avions vécu tellement de beaux moments, refermant la porte sur le passé, refermant la porte sur tous ces souvenirs.

Charlie m'attendait comme prévu en bas des escaliers, il me tendait un sac ouvert afin que je puisse y mettre mes trouvailles.

-Tu sais Edward peut-être que j'ai semblé ne pas beaucoup t'aimer, mais sache que tu as fait du bien à ma fille, que tu lui as redonné son éclat et moi-même aujourd'hui je ne comprends pas comment elle peut laisser partir un mec bien comme toi. Tu as été le premier à la faire sortir de cette bulle dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée lors de la mort de Renée, tu l'as faite revivre et sérieusement je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez.

Charlie pleurait un peu, j'étais gêné de la situation et de la tension qu'il y avait toujours eu entre nous deux.

-J'ai toujours voulu protéger ma petite fille et j'ai voulu te faire peur, j'ai voulu que tu prouves jusqu'à quel point tu aimais ma fille et tu l'as bien fait, mais je dois te dire que son départ n'est pas causé par toi, du moins, pas complètement, tu n'en ais pas conscient mais sa vie vient de changée irrémédiablement et elle a eu peur alors elle a fuit ses problèmes, j'ai essayé de la convaincre de rester, mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir, tu sais comme elle est têtue… Même toi tu ne l'aurais pas convaincu. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas encore conscience du mal qu'elle fait autour d'elle, mais je crois que lorsqu'elle va le réaliser elle va revenir, garde en tête qu'elle t'aime, elle me la dit et répéter avant de partir. Mais elle ne veut avoir aucun contact avec personne elle veut se retrouver elle-même.

C'était à mon tour de pleurer, je ne savais pas trop ce qui m'arrivait, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de grande conversation avec Charlie et ça me touchait.

-Ben mon garçon, on a l'air pathétique tout les deux à pleurer comme cela, autant avoir l'air de deux nigauds pour une bonne raison.

Il se leva et écarta les bras, où j'allais me réfugier pour une étreinte purement masculine, qui nous fit rire tout les deux.

* * *

**Aller, il ne vous reste qu'Une chose a faire...**

**Appuyer sur REVIEW!**

**Soyez généreuse!**


	4. J’aimerais pouvoir vivre à nouveau, 1

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Voila mon Chapitre 1**

**Désoler pour lr etard! Mias j,ai une semaine plus que Charger haha!**

**Dans je ne sais pas trop quand je vais poster le POV Edwrad, se seras au courant de la semaine prochain mais quel jour ? Je ne sais pas...**

**Pour ceux que sa interresse (Justification xD)**

Je n'avait plus d'ordi depuis ce Week-End, j'avais donc perdu la plupart de mes texte!

Du moins j'avais perdu ce que je n,avais pas envoyer a ma correctrice, donc quellques chapitres effacées...

J'ai eu mon ordi hier vers 11h00 le soir, donc je n,ai pas publier a ce moemnt...

Ce soir je n,avait rien mais le reste de la semaine je suis plus que pleine.. Je suis serée dans mon temps, demain c,est la fête de mon amie, donc dans la journée on se fait tout les deux tatoué, le soir elle organise un souper...

Jeudi, on sort en boite... heureusement j'ai la journée de libre le vendredi Haha! Donc repos...

Vendredi soir, une des mes bonne amie qui reste loin de chez moi ets en ville donc encore une nuit blanche pour moi! xD

Samedi soir on sort toujours en boite mais dans une ville voisine ( 1h30 de route a faire... géniale xD ), le bar ferme a 4h00 du matin,,, je doit conduire pour revenir le soir même alors je vais être sur une bonne dose de caféine...

Le dimanche par chez moi c'est la fête des mère donc diner et souper chez mes grand-parent... Imaginer leur tête lorsque toute la famille va me voir haha!

Entre temps je vais essayer de vous pondre le chapitre 3... Parce que oui, le chapitre 2 est déja fait haha!

xoxoxo

* * *

POV Bella

Complètement déconnecté de mon corps, j'étais assise au salon, où j'allais habiter à partir de maintenant. J'étais ici depuis deux semaines, j'avais intégré mon appartement et tout c'était apparemment bien passé. Pourtant je ne m'y habituais pas du tout. Je ne sortais que très rarement de chez moi, et la journée, lorsque Heather travaillais je restais dans ma chambre à lire ou écrire, du moins je trouvais quelque chose pour m'occuper. Mais dès quelle arrivait j'en sortais, je savais qu'elle avait peur pour moi parce que jour après jour elle me voyait me renfermer sur moi-même, pourtant, j'avais besoin de cette solitude.

Chaque jour je me forçais donc à lui sourire, paraître un peu plus heureuse et à faire la conversation. J'avais pris l'habitude d'écouter tous les soirs le CD d'Edward, emmitouflé dans son chandail, je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, malgré le fait que je souffrais c'était le meilleure moment de la journée parce que j'osai enfin laissé libre cours à mon chagrin que je cachais tant bien que mal en présence d'Heather. J'évitais tous les appels et mails provenant d'Edward, je devais m'y forcer parce que chaque fois que son nom s'affichait sur l'écran de mon portable j'avais envie de décrocher pour entendre sa voix; je répondais par contre à ceux d'Alice et de mon père, elle me donnait souvent des nouvelles de tout le monde, ce qui me faisait plaisir malgré le fait de savoir qu'Edward souffrais beaucoup mon départ. J'espérais qu'il ne l'apprendrait jamais car je savais qu'il lui en voudrait beaucoup et je ne voulais pas être responsable d'une brouille entre eux. Je savais que c'était égoïste mais je n'arrivais pas à faire autrement.

En me levant ce matin j'avais seulement enfilé la veste d'Edward et je m'étais callé dans le divan attendant que le soleil se lève, attendant que Heather se lève, attendant que je me réveille de ce cauchemar, que ma vie recommence. La veste avait déjà perdue l'odeur d'Edward, cette odeur que peu à peu j'avais oubliée.

Heather m'avait vite rejoint et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que j'avais remarqué que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues ; mais ces derniers jours j'avais tellement pleuré, que je ne le remarquais même plus. Elle m'avait prit dans ses bras et m'avait serré fort contre elle.

Après un petit déjeuner très léger, j'avais enfin commencé à sortir mes affaires et à les ranger dans ma chambre, j'avais enfin commencé à m'installer, afin que tout soit à sa place et de débarrasser un peu le salon que je partageais avec Heather.

Heather était assise à mes cotés alors qu'on défaisait mes cartons qui nous avaient été livrés 1 semaine et demi auparavant.

-Bella, il va falloir que tu range tes affaires, l'appartement est encombré de tous tes cartons. M'avait-elle dit quelques jours plus tôt, alors que je revenais du marché du coin. C'était l'un des seuls endroits où je me permettais d'aller, j'avais aussi trouvé une petite bibliothèque non loin de la maison ou je me réfugiais parfois pour lire. J'évitais le plus possible les histoires d'amour, je n'avais pas besoin de me rappeler que j'étais seule et que c'était moi seule qui avait fait de ma vie cet enfer et que, si aujourd'hui mon cœur était brisé en autant de morceau que le ciel compte d'étoiles, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

-Oui, je vais le faire cette semaine, lui avais-je simplement répondu.

-Prend-toi en main ma belle, tu sais que la situation n'est pas facile pour moi non plus, tu es triste, tu n'es plus la Bella souriante et heureuse que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques années.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à être désoler Bella, mais tu dois absolument te changer les idées, je sais que ça ne sera pas facile, crois-moi, mais tu dois te prendre en main et passer par-dessus ce qui c'est passé.

-Mais…

-Je sais, tu l'aimes, mais Bella tu es partit, c'était ton choix alors assume le. Je vais contacter mon amie qui travaille au petit restaurent au coin de la rue, pour voir si il cherche toujours des employés. Au moins si tu as un emploi tu passeras tes journées ailleurs qu'enfermée dans ta chambre.

Elle avait du rapidement me quitter, parce qu'elle devait aller travailler, je plongeais donc dans tous mes souvenirs, en ressortant chaque chose de mes cartons. Réfléchissant à ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être capable d'oublier et de passer à autre chose, mais c'est vrai que les journées seraient peut-être moins longues si j'avais quelques choses à faire.

Continuant à défaire mes cartons, j'avais commencé par mes livres que j'avais entassés dans la petite bibliothèque coller contre le mur.

C'est à ce moment là que je retrouvais mon téléphone cellulaire, au fond de mon sac, il sonnait encore. Je l'ouvris, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre, mais le nom d'Edward m'apparut. Encore une fois. Enragé de ne pas pouvoir répondre, je le refermais rapidement et le lançait durement au bout de la pièce alors que le bruit de plastique entrant en contact avec le mur résonnais dans la pièce, les sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Le lendemain de mon arrivée je l'avais ouvert et j'y avais trouvé plus de 20 appels manqués, ainsi que quelques messages provenant de mes amis. Le premier message venait d'Edward, j'avais bien su qu'en l'ouvrant j'en souffrirai, pourtant je l'avais lu.

L'après-midi est longue sans toi mon amour.

xoxo

Je t'aime

E.

Ce message, il me l'avait envoyé lorsque j'étais encore à la clinique avec Alice. Je n'en avais lu aucun autre, c'était beaucoup trop difficile.

M'attaquant à un carton à la fois, j'avais un peut perdu mon rythme du début, je sanglotais de plus en plus mais faisais tout pour rester calme. Je fini par terminer de les défaire très tard dans la soirée, pourtant le sommeil ne me venait pas. Je regardais une dernière fois ma chambre, elle était belle et grande avec les cartons en moins, pourtant malgré tout ce n'était pas ici que j'avais envie d'être.

Je filais vite fait sous la douche. L'eau eu l'effet de détendre peut à peut mes muscles et pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée je me sentais bien, j'oubliais tout et ne faisais que profiter. Je laissais chaque gouttes traverser mon corps, et profitais de ce moment de pure détente, ça faisait du bien parce que je me sentais vivante. Par contre, bien trop vite a mon goût, l'eau refroidit et je du sortir, me reconnectant de ce fait même avec la réalité. N'étant plus maîtresse de rien, les quelques sentiments de bien-être que j'avais ressentis laissaient vite place au vide, à la tristesse et à ce trou béant où aurait du être mon cœur. J'étais une fois de plus déconnecté de mon corps. Je sortais finalement de la salle de bain, évitant le plus possible le grand miroir devant lequel je devais passer.

Je ne voulais pas me voir, voir le mal être sur mon visage, la tristesse dans mes yeux, parce que je savais que même si j'essayais de le cacher, ça ne fonctionnais pas, les gens lisaient en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je me rendais ensuite dans ma chambre, attrapant mes livres de cours, à partir de demain j'avais mes examens. Phil c'était organisé pour que je puisse passer mes tests finaux dans l'une des écoles, non loin de mon appartement. J'avais étudié un maximum à partir des livres que j'avais eu à Forks afin d'être le mieux préparé possible. Heather m'avait aussi donné un gros coup de main en maths et malgré toute cette révision, j'avais peur d'échouer à mes examens.  
La matière qui m'avait posée le plus de problème était le biologie. Malgré mes facilités dans celle-ci, dès que j'ouvrais le livre, je repensais à Edward, à nos souvenirs.  
J'essayais de passé outre ces souvenirs, d'oublié, d'être forte, mais à chaque fois, je finissais en pleurs. C'était difficile. Beaucoup trop.

J'avais fini par abandonner, et je m'étais promis de ne ressortir le livre que la veille de mon examen.  
Comme tous les jours, j'écoutais sa musique, me rappelant que c'était tout ce qui me restait de lui. Je me rappelais encore les sentiments qui m'avaient submergés lorsque j'étais assise à l'aéroport. J'avais tellement espéré qu'il arrive et qu'il me retienne, qu'il me dise qu'il m'aimait et qu'il serait toujours là. Mais lorsqu'ils avaient annoncé le dernier appel pour mon vol et que je m'étais retrouvé billet et passeport en main, faisant la queue pour l'embarquement, j'avais su que c'était impossible et ce à cause de moi, à cause de la promesse que j'avais arraché à Alice pour qu'elle garde le secret.

Le voyage ne s'était pas très bien passé, ça m'avait fait réaliser que j'avais tourné une page ma vie et que quelque chose d'autre m'attendait. C'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à regretter mon geste.

Démolie aurait été le bon mot pour me décrire à ce moment précis. J'avais pleuré sans arrêt jusqu'a l'atterrissage de l'avion.

Comme prévue, Heather m'attendait le sourire aux lèvres, sourire que je n'avais pu lui rendre. Elle me serra alors contre elle, semblant avoir comprit ma détresse, elle ne dit rien, se contentant de me conduire à sa voiture. Elle m'avait ensuite fait monté dans son appartement que nous allions, à partir de maintenant, partager. Au tout début, j'étais sensé vivre chez Phil, mais lorsque Heather m'avait proposée de cohabité avec elle. J'avais vite accepté mais surtout parce que Phil et mon père avaient eux aussi trouvé l'idée bonne. Sachant très bien que Phil voyageait souvent pour son travail, ils savaient tout aussi bien que moi, que me retrouver seule n'était en aucun cas une bonne idée, en tout cas pour le moment.

J'aimais bien l'appartement, il était simple, grand et à bon prix, ce qui était plutôt rare de nos jours. Malgré le fait qu'il soit parfait, quelque chose manquait, je ne m'y sentais pas à mon aise. Après avoir une fois de plus étudié, je m'accordais une petite pensée pour lui, parce qu'aujourd'hui était une journée spéciale, c'était son anniversaire. Et en ce 20 juin il avait 18 ans. Cela faisait deux semaines que je l'avais quitté et cette journée qui, normalement, aurait du être jour de fête était un cauchemar. Alice m'avait fait savoir dans l'un de ses emails qu'il était en rogne contre sa famille et qu'il avait complètement refusé qu'une soirée soit organisée en son honneur.  
Est-ce que ça avait vraiment été le bon moment pour partir? N'aurai-je pas du attendre quelques temps? NON! Parce qu'en fait, il n'y a jamais de bon moment pour laisser quelqu'un. Mais j'aurais tout de même aimé lui offrir mon cadeau, j'aurai aimé passer cette journée avec lui, pourtant c'était une autre de ces choses impossibles.

* * *

**Aller, il ne vous reste qu'Une chose a faire...**

**Appuyer sur REVIEW!****Soyez généreuse!**


	5. J'aimerais pourvoir vivre a nouveau, 2

POV Edward

Après m'être une fois de plus réveillé seul dans mon lit, la première chose que j'avais faite, c'est ouvrir le journal de Bella, parce que j'avais besoin de lire ce qu'elle avait écrit, j'avais besoin de voir au fil des jours s'il elle parlait de moi. Vu la date au haut de la page, elle avait passé quelques jours sans écrire.

_Jeudi 3 septembre._

Hier je n'ai rien écris...  
Hier j'ai laissé tomber...  
Hier j'ai versé toutes les larmes de mon corps, parce j'ai peut-être enfin compris...  
Compris qu'elle ne serait plus la, que tout mon être serait vide à jamais et que l'Isabella d'avant ne reviendrai plus, qu'elle avait quitté mon corps ce jour là. L'Isabella joyeuse, heureuse, souriante. Elle n'existe plus. Tout ce que l'on voit à l'extérieur n'est que mensonge, n'est que ce que j'essaie de faire croire aux autres et à moi-même...  
Je suis née sous la mauvaise étoile, tous les jours de soleil me paraissaient plus gris les un que les autres, dès qu'une éclaircie se profilait devant moi j'y cherchais la lumière, cette fameuse lumière au bout du tunnel qui nous dit qu'on va mieux Celle qui pourrait tout arranger, certes j'ai envie de partir, d'en finir, et même là je n'en aurais jamais le courage, mais si la mort vient d'elle-même à moi, pourquoi ne pas la laisser me prendre puisque rien d'autre ne pourrais mener ma destinée, éteindre ma douleur, cette douleur insupportable cachée au plus profond de moi.  
Maman, mon dieu que j'ai mal, si tu pouvais m'aider, si tu pouvais revenir mais tout ça est impossible. Tu me manques tellement.  
JE N'EXISTE PLUS...Certes mon cœur bas toujours, parfois vite, d'autre fois plus lentement, mais il est toujours là. Certes mon cerveau réagis mais il en montre beaucoup trop aux autres, il ne m'écoute plus. Je suis toujours aussi détruit par ce qui m'arrive. J'ai de la difficulté à me mettre en tête qu'un jour je pourrai me remettre à aimer ou à sourire...

J'étais triste à l'idée de ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir, de tout le mal qu'elle avait endurée. De toute cette souffrance, même entouré, qu'elle n'avait pu cacher.

J'allais ensuite à la cuisine pour un petit déjeuner vite fait. Ma mère était assise derrière le comptoir, sa tasse en main et le croquis de décorations pour la maison, qu'ils avaient acheté avec Monsieur Hale, pour Rosalie et Emmett. Ils avaient décidés de leur offrir pour leur mariage, ils passaient donc tout leur temps libre à re-décorer l'intérieur de ce petit chef d'œuvre.  
-Bonjour mon chéri, m'a dit ma mère.  
-'lut lui répondis-je.  
-Je vais avoir besoin de ton ordinateur aujourd'hui, pour faire les plans des pièces de la maison.  
-Aucun souci, il est sur mon bureau, lui di-je.

Comme prévue ma mère était partit pour la journée, j'étais donc seul à la maison. Je décidais donc d'aller voir mes messages sur l'ordinateur d'Alice. Lorsque j'entrais dans sa chambre, celui-ci était déjà ouvert sur sa boite de réception, sur un message qu'elle avait envoyé.

Salut Bella,

Je te mentirais si je te disais que tout va bien. Edward reste enfermé dans sa chambre, il ne parle plus à personne; il est sortie hier pour aller je ne sais où, la seule chose que je sais c'est que lorsqu'il sort, il va courir, mais cette fois c'était différent. Cette fois, il est parti en voiture. Il ne va plus en cours. Mais il a du promettre à mes parents de passer les examens quand même.

A l'école, tout le monde parle de ton départ, il y a même des rumeurs comme quoi Edward serait partie avec toi ou encore qu'il t'aurait brisé le cœur, ça tourne ici, si tu savais comme les gens son idiot. Emmett est en rogne contre tout le monde, il a vite fait taire Mike lorsque celui-ci a dit qu'il aurait aimé te mettre dans son lit avant que tu partes.

Bella, je me sens mal, complice de ton départ, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas pu me tenir et j'ai dit à Jasper que je savais tout. Il a bien réfléchit, mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu es partie, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je me sens mal face à tous les autres, je me sens mal de leur cacher que je t'ai aidé à partir, que même si je ne voulais pas de ce départ, que je ne t'ai pas plus retenue. Bella je suis désolé, tu me manques beaucoup, mais la vie sans toi est invivable, tu as changé la vie de toute notre famille, même Esmé a pleuré ton départ.

Et je ne te parle pas d'Edward, je ne l'ai jamais vue dans un état aussi lamentable. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne le sait pas, mais tous les soirs on l'entend pleurer, tous les soirs Emmett et moi on s'assoit devant sa porte et on se serre l'un contre l'autre, parce que voir Edward dans cet état est beaucoup trop difficile, si seulement tu savais le mal que ça nous fait a nous, de ne plus t'avoir, je ose à peine concevoir tout ce qu'Edward doit ressentir. Il est tellement sensible Bella, mon frère me manque tellement, tu n'as pas idée.

Je te laisse, j'ai hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles.

Xoxox

Meilleure amie un jour, meilleure amie toujours

Alice

Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir qu'elle avait reçu une réponse à ce message. Je l'ouvris, question de calmer ma curiosité, mais surtout parce que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, il s'agissait de Bella après tout.

Bonjour Alice,

Ici tout va pour le mieux, du moins, lorsque je ne suis pas seule, et je dois te dire que ça ne m'arrive pas souvent. Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai reçu tes 53 messages et je les ai lu, par contre je n'ai pas eu la force de lire ceux d'Edward, je m'en veux beaucoup, mais l'envie de revenir se dissipe peu a peu. Certes vous me manquez mais j'ai besoin de me retrouver seule et réfléchir à ce qui m'arrive. Votre présence me manque énormément, celle d'Edward encore plus, pourtant je ne suis pas prête à affronter la réalité parce que même moi je ne réalise pas encore.  
Alice, j'aime ton frère plus que tout au monde et je m'en veux de le faire souffrir, mais je souffre autant moi aussi.  
Je te remercie par contre de ne pas l'avoir prévenue de mon départ, S'il avait essayé de me retenir, je n'aurais pu le lui refuser.  
Alice, même a distance, tu restes ma meilleure amie, j'ai confiance en toi, alors s'il te plait, garde mon secret pour toi!  
xoxo  
Ta Bella qui t'adore.

Je n'arrivai simplement pas à y croire, comment ma propre sœur pouvait m'avoir caché qu'elle avait écrit à Bella. Pourtant elle savait très bien que j'attendais avec impatience une réponse à mes messages. Mais maintenant, je savais que je n'en aurais probablement pas, du moins pour le moment. Bella avait clairement écrit dans sa lettre qu'elle m'aimait toujours, pourtant j'avais peur de ne pas y croire, de me faire de faux espoir, de l'attendre alors que je ne savais même pas si un jour j'allais la revoir. Et je savais tout de même que malgré tout, ma vie sans elle n'avait pas de raison d'être.

En ce moment je n'avais qu'une chose en tête ; Alice. La seule personne à qui je m'étais ouvert, à qui j'avais confié ma haine, mes peurs, ma tristesse. La seule personne à qui j'avais osé parler avait réussis a me trahir, à me détruire encore plus en l'espace de quelques minutes.  
Ligne après ligne, je m'imaginais Bella derrière son écran en train d'écrire. Chaque ligne, chaque mot me la rappelait un peu plus.  
J'étais tellement enragé, que j'avais à peine sentit mes larmes ruisselés sur mes joues. Je ne comprenais pas moi-même cette émotion qui me traversait tout le corps. J'étais déçu de l'avoir laisse s'enfuir, triste de n'avoir reçu aucune réponse, en colère d'avoir fait confiance à Alice, parce que elle avait dit à Bella que je souffrais et parce qu'elle m'avait aussi mentit, elle savait depuis le début.

Oui, je souffrais, plus que n'importe qui, parce que j'avais perdu l'amour de ma vie.

J'essuyais doucement me yeux et descendait en bas, mon estomac noué, mes points serrés. J'attendais Alice, parce que j'avais a lui parlé.

La rage avait prit possession de mon corps, j'arpentais le salon de long en large comme un lion en cage, parce que je savais qu'elle allait bientôt rentrer. Je regardais ma montre, impatient, je fini par me laissé tomber sur le canapé, soufflant un bon coup.

Pourtant lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, j'étais toujours aussi énervé.

-Salut! Cria Alice en entrant, attendant probablement une réponse.

Elle entra dans le salon, suivit de Jasper, lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard, probablement rouge par me pleurs et emplit de colère, elle se figea.

-Edward, dit-elle en s'approchant, ça va?

-Non sa ne va pas! Je me levais lui faisant face. Pas du tout même. Comment as-tu pu me cacher quelque chose comme cela?

-De…de quoi est-ce que tu parle Edward?

-Je suis allé sur ton ordinateur pour consulter mes e-mails! Et devines quoi? Je suis tombé sur un des mails que tu avais envoyé à Bella!!!! Comment as-tu pu me cacher que tu lui parlais, que tu savais qu'elle ne répondrait pas à mes messages, alors que tu savais que moi, je n'attendais que ça.

-Edward, d'abord tu n'avais aucun droit de lire mon courrier! C'est privé je te signal! Et puis je savais que tu en souffrirais...

-Ne retourne pas la situation s'il te plait! Maman à mon ordinateur! Je voulais simplement lire mes messages! Celle qui est en tort c'est toi! Alors oui, peut-être, ça m'aurais fait souffrir mais maintenant, c'est encore pire, parce que tu m'as mentit, tu me disais n'avoir aucune nouvelle, pourtant tu en as!

-Edward, s'il te plait! Tenta Jasper. Calme-toi!

-Oh toi! Ne t'en mêle pas! C'est entre Alice et moi! Et puis tu savais! Alors n'essaye même pas de me faire la morale!

-Je... commença Alice.

-Laisse moi finir Alice, tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point ce que tu as fait m'a déçu, j'avais confiance en toi, je t'ai tout dit, et toi tu me caches ce que j'attends depuis des jours, certes ça m'aurais fait de la peine Alice, mais moins que ce que je ressens en ce moment. Je croyais qu'on se disait tout! Mais toi tu n'en a fait que ta tête, tu pensais bien faire, pourtant tu n'as que contribué à me détruire un peu plus. Savoir qu'en plus tu aurais pu la convaincre de rester, me fait me sentir encore plus mal, tu aurais pu m'appelé le jour de son départ, j'aurais pu la retenir, et personne ne serait brisé en ce moment, tu comprends Alice, tout est de TA faute! Si tout le monde est triste c'est à cause de toi. Et je sais très bien que tu sais la vraie raison de son départ, mais encore une fois tu ne diras rien.

-J'ai promis, sanglotât-t-elle.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Et ta promesse de toujours tout me dire? Peut-être que je vais dire une connerie, peut-être que c'est égoiste, mais avant d'être sa meilleure amie tu es ma sœur je te signale!!!! Et moi, je vais aussi promettre quelque chose. Dis-je hors de moi. Je promets de ne plus te reparler tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit… Alice pour l'instant tu n'es plus ma sœur, parce que la famille c'est fait pour se soutenir et se serrer les coudes, mais tu as fait tout le contraire. Tu m'as détruit, autant qu'elle l'a fait en me quittant sans un mot, alors je m'éloigne de ce qui me détruit, tu comprends je n'ai pas besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de gens qui sont la pour moi. En fait, non, j'ai besoin de personne... sauf d'elle… Alice, non seulement tu m'as déçu, mais tu m'as trahi, tu as brisé toute la confiance qu'il y avait entre nous, on se disait tout avant, tu t'ouvrais à moi, on était comme les deux doigts de la main, Tu m'as caché ta rencontre avec Jasper et maintenant tu me caches la raison du départ de celle que j'aime, et ça je ne peux pas l'accepter, je suis désolé, mais c'est le secret de trop.

Je me retournais alors que je voyais les larmes coulées sur les joues de celle que j'appelais auparavant ma petite sœur, pourtant, et je le pressentais, pour longtemps, ce n'était plus le cas.

Elle se retourna et partie d'un pas rapide vers les escaliers. Avant maintenant, je n'avais pas remarqué que je pleurais. Je regardais durement Jasper qui semblais hésiter, il regardait les escaliers, pour ensuite replonger son regard sur moi et ainsi de suite, il ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire.

-Va la voir. Lui dis-je simplement.

* * *

**Review**


	6. La peur de la perte, 1

POV Emmett  
Je roulais sur la route de Seattle, serrant fort la main de Rose dans la mienne. La soirée avait était parfaite. Nous retournions donc à Forks après une soirée tranquille, passé ensemble. Nous n'avions jamais vraiment eu de rendez-vous et je m'étais enfin décidé à l'inviter à dîner. J'avoue qu'une soirée, seul tous les deux ne nous avait pas fait de mal. J'avais eu besoin de retrouver ce pourquoi je lui avais demandé de m'épouser. Et avec tout ce qui se passait ces temps-ci nous n'avions que peut de temps à nous consacrer l'une a l'autre. Nous essayons tous de réconforter et soutenir Edward à la maison, Bella nous manquait énormément, et avec notre déménagement et notre mariage qui arrivaient, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Nous avions besoin de nous éloigner de tout ça.

Je regardais quelques fois Rosalie à coté de moi, et me disais que j'avais de la chance d'avoir une femme comme elle dans ma vie. Elle était magnifique, gentille, généreuse, et savait me satisfaire à merveille.

Nous roulions depuis bientôt 1 heure et demi, une musique douce passait à la radio. Comme toujours Rosalie regardait à l'extérieur, elle m'avait laissé conduire sa voiture, trouvant que ma Jeep n'était pas faite pour une soirée romantique. J'accélérais donc un peu, sachant qu'à cette heure les policiers étaient en train de dormir profondément et que sur cette route il n'y avait aucun danger. Le soleil s'était couché depuis un moment et seul les phares de la voiture éclairaient la route. Dehors, le silence calme des bois régnait tout autour de nous. Étrangement je n'avais qu'une envie, arriver le plus vite possible et pouvoir me blottir dans ses bras, sans rien de plus, seulement la serrer contre moi et profiter du moment. Je la fixais encore une fois, souriant, j'avais tout fait pour qu'elle soit heureuse et efface les démons du passé, et je crois bien que ça en valait la peine, nous avions traversé beaucoup de chose ensemble. Préoccuper par ma belle, je fus surpris lorsque je sentis sa main se serrée dans la mienne et que je la sentis se redresser. Je relevais alors la tête pour apercevoir à seulement quelques mètres de nous une bête.

-Emmett, attention! Me cria Rosalie.

Le cri de ma belle m'avait mis sur les nerfs et de toute façon j'étais trop près pour pouvoir freiner à temps. Alors, dans une tentative désespérée d'éviter l'animal qui se trouvait sur ma trajectoire, je donnais un coup de volant à droite.  
Ce qui nous fit dévaler à toute vitesse la colline sur notre droite. J'appuyais sur le frein, mais rien ne se passa, le sol trop humide par la pluie des derniers jours nous fit glisser à toute vitesse jusqu'en bas. Je regardais alors Rose, complètement terroriser. J'empoignais le frein à main, je ferais tout pour nous sortir de là.

Pourtant rien n'était possible, la voiture continuait sa course folle, pivota quelque peu et Rosalie se retrouva sur le coté alors qu'on pouvait voir de sa fenêtre qu'un gros arbre se trouvait sur notre trajectoire. Tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit c'est que je devais la détacher, mais sa ceinture était coincée par le choc perçu de la descente ne voulait pas s'enlever. Je tirais de toutes mes forces, cherchant le moyen de la libérer de cette emprise, pourtant rien. Et le choc arriva.  
Je fus immédiatement projeté vers ma fenêtre. Un peu assommé, je n'ai même pas pensé à appeler tout de suite les urgences, j'ai seulement regardé si elle allait bien. Mais lorsque j'ai tourné la tête, j'ai tout de suite regretté mon geste. J'ai fermé les yeux, espérant rêver, je les ai rouvert, j'ai réitéré mon geste, pourtant à chaque fois que j'ouvrais les yeux, c'était la même vision irréelle de Rosalie ensanglantée qui gisait devant mes yeux. Son corps inerte, étendu sur le siège recouvert de son sang ; une respiration lente, puis saccadée, un instant plus rien, la panique m'envahie.

Je pousse puissamment mon airbag, essayant d'atteindre la poignée de ma portière, je finis par réussir, ouvre ma porte et sors rapidement de la voiture. Stressé, je regarde tout au tour de moi, mais rien à l'horizon, aucun moyen d'avoir des secours tout de suite. Je cours, soudainement affolé, je fais le tour de la voiture, essai d'ouvrir la portière coté passager, mais aucun moyen, elle est bloquée. Je sens mon cœur battre à toute vitesse et j'ai peur, tellement peur.

Je retourne au siège conducteur, et écoute, silencieusement. Une seconde, puis deux, j'écoute encore, et enfin, avec plus de concentration j'entends à peine une faible respiration de sa part. Je prends ces quelques secondes pour appeler une ambulance, seulement lorsque j'ouvre mon téléphone, il ne fonctionne plus, le choc contre la portière l'a démolie. Je retourne à la voiture ou j'ai laissé la portière côté conducteur ouverte, je reste silencieux, écoutant sa respiration, elle est lente, mais elle est là. A travers le fouillis je cherche son sac à main et le trouve sur le siège arrière de la voiture. Je l'ouvre en vitesse, en déchire un coin, peu importe, je lui en rachèterais un. Une fois le contenu du sac étalé par terre, je trouve ce que je cherche, heureux, je me lève et l'ouvre. Rien ne va plus, aucun signal, je n'ai pas de réseau. Je retourne à la voiture ; Rose semble toujours inconsciente, je passe ma main sur son visage, appuis mes lèvres sur son front.

-Je reviens tout de suite me belle.

Je prends les clés de la voiture et ferme derrière moi. Je regarde attentivement autour de moi, de la forêt, seulement de la forêt ; des arbres à perte de vue, rien d'autre. Je rouvre son téléphone, éclairant le sol à la recherche des traces de la voiture. Dès que je les ai trouvées, je lâche un soupir et m'avance rapidement vers elles. Je prends quelques secondes pour regarder si la batterie du téléphone est pleine, mais Rose est tellement prévenante que je ne devrais pas en douter. J'éclaire donc mon passage alors que je remonte la colline au pas de course, évitant du mieux que je peu les branches d'arbre, les racines et le sol glissant. Je manque de tomber quelques fois, pourtant j'arrive en haut. Ca y est j'ai du réseau ! Je compose rapidement le numéro des urgences, une femme répond et je lui explique ce qui s'est passé, elle me dit de ne surtout pas la bouger.

- Je pense qu'on est à, à peut prêt 30 minutes de Forks, on voit les lumières de la ville.  
-Très bien mon garçon, restez calme, on fait le plus vite possible, trouvez quelque chose et mettez le sur la route, à cette heure il n'y a aucune voiture ; nous allons donc vous repérer comme cela. Retournez au prés de la jeune fille dans la voiture et assurez vous quelle respire encore, si ce n'est pas le cas, faites lui un massage cardiaque, mais ne la déplacez pas, ça pourrait lui être fatal. Gardez l'oreille ouverte, les secours vont probablement crier a leur arrivée pour signaler leur présence et pour que vous les guidiez jusqu'à vous. De toute façon si vous entendez les sirènes, c'est une bonne chose.

Je raccrochais rapidement, faisant le chemin inverse avec la même rapidité que tout à l'heure, au bout des 7 minutes à peu près j'étais de nouveau à ses cotés.  
Si je n'avais pas écouté Rosalie et que j'étais entré en collision avec cette bête, peut-être que...  
La scène me revenait sans cesse en tête.  
Le bruit de fracas.  
Le choc.  
Les cris de Rosalie.  
Puis plus aucune réponse de sa part.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder, de contempler son si beau visage qui en cet instant était recouvert de sang. J'avais peur de la perdre. Je m'étais assis à ma place, gardant la porte ouverte pour entendre les secours lorsqu'ils arriveraient.  
Je regardais ma montre, presqu'a toutes les minutes, mais le temps semblait avancer à reculons. Après 16 longues minutes, le son des sirènes se fit entendre. Je délaissais immédiatement ma place, courant vers les voitures qui s'arrêtaient, la branche que j'avais mit au milieu de la route les avait mit sur la bonne piste. Je remontais un peu la pente sachant qu'elle serait sauvée plus vite si je les guidais.  
Dès que les sirènes furent coupées, je me mis à crier le plus fort que je pouvais.

-Nous sommes ici ! Ma voix fut d'une telle puissance, que je la reconnue à peine.  
-On arrive ! Gardez votre sang froid monsieur. Entendis-je. Je reconnue immédiatement la voix de Charlie.  
-Charlie ! Criai-je. Dépêchez-vous, Rosalie ne respire presque pas !  
-Emmett ? Dit-il, étonné. On arrive mon garçon.  
-Appelez vite les docteurs Cullen et Hale ! Et dites leur qu'ils se libèrent ! Ils vont avoir une urgence. L'entendis-je un peu moins fort.

Je fus soulagé lorsque je vis des lumières éclairer les bois.

-Suivez les traces par terre, vous arriverais droit sur nous ! Criai-je encore une fois.

Je vis rapidement arrivé deux ambulanciers et deux pompiers armés de grosses pinces afin de pouvoir ouvrir la portière du coté passager. Je fus soulagé lorsque je vis Charlie arriver en courant derrière eux.  
A ce moment là, tout se passa rapidement, la porte fut enlevée et ce que je vis me terrifia. Rosalie, ma Rose était complètement éventrée, il n'y avait plus aucune peau de son coté droit. Éclairé par des lampes torches, l'un des ambulanciers branchait plein de fils sur son torse, alors que l'autre pensait rapidement sa blessure. J'entendais au loin Charlie me parler, mais je n'écoutais guerre. Ils la sortirent doucement de la voiture alors qu'un long bip sonore se fit entendre.

-Merde ! Cria l'un des ambulanciers.  
-On la perd, vite !

L'un d'eux s'efforçait de lui faire un massage cardiaque, j'étais en transe alors que je sentais le sol sous mes genoux, par terre je les regardais faire.

-Chef, appelez les autres ! On va avoir besoin de renfort.

La panique. Rien d'autre ne pouvait expliquer ce qui se passait autour de moi. Les gens bougeaient tout autour de moi, il y avait de plus en plus de monde. Pourtant je n'entendais que le bip. Et fus soulagé lorsqu'il reprit un rythme régulier.

-Allez Emmett. Vient avec moi, on remonte là haut. Ils vont nous rejoindre dans quelques minutes.

Je suivis le chef, sachant qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains. Ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Quelques minutes après être arrivé, les quatre hommes nous rejoignirent, portant fermement Rosalie attachée sur un brancard.  
Ils me permirent de monter avec elle dans l'ambulance. La sirène repartit et l'ambulance put se mettre en route, nous arrivâmes en à peine 18 minutes à Port Angeles où mon père et Charles attendaient déjà dehors.  
Elle fut emmenée en salle d'opération immédiatement. Moi, encore sous le choc, je m'assis contre le mur, près de la double porte menant aux salles d'opération, la tête entre les mains, sur le sol froid, ma cravate détachée, ma chemise maculée de sang, mon veston un peut déchiré, je n'étais pas dans le meilleur état, pourtant je ne parlais à personne, je n'en avais pas envie.

-Emmett. Je vais avoir besoin de ta déposition pour savoir ce qui s'est passé. Me dit Charlie s'approchant doucement.

J'opinais de la tête, et le suivis jusqu'à une petite salle non loin. Je lui racontais toute l'histoire, le plus détaillé possible. Pour qu'ensuite il me laisse partir, il avait été compréhensible.

Mon père m'emmenait ensuite au bureau de l'un de ses collègues, je n'avais pas encore ouvert la bouche depuis que j'étais monté dans cette ambulance à part pour faire ma déposition, et la seule chose que je voulais savoir c'était si Rosalie allais bien. Je n'avais jamais été aussi misérable, je m'en voulais comme jamais encore je m'en étais voulu.  
J'avais mal à quelques endroits, mais pour moi ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur que j'avais au cœur.  
Je m'assis sur la table d'examen, attendant patiemment que Garrett entre.

-Alors Emmett, moi qui croyais que vous saviez parfaitement conduire dans la famille Cullen.

Je ne répondis rien, crispait mes mains sur le rebord de la table et lui lançait un regard meurtrier.

-Bon puisqu'on ne peut plus rigoler, passons aux choses sérieuses.

Il mit environs trente minutes à m'ausculter. J'avais eu droit à plusieurs points de suture sur ma lèvre inférieure, sur mon bras gauche ainsi que sur mon flan gauche, au niveau des côtes. D'après ce que j'avais entendu je n'étais pas en très bon état, des bleus recouvraient déjà une grande partie de mon corps et d'autres apparaissaient à chaque minutes.

Mon père fini par revenir nous voir, je ne m'étais toujours pas vue, je ne ressentais pourtant aucune douleur physique, le choc avait été trop dur pour que je m'inquiète de moi, j'avais autre chose à penser.  
Je lui lançais un regard suppliant et comme s'il avait deviné, il me sourit doucement.

-Pour le moment elle va bien Emmett. Je n'ai pas pu en savoir plus pour le moment, elle doit se faire opérer, mais d'après mes collègues tout ira très bien. Elle ne risque rien avec c'est opération, le plus gros des dommages est fait, et ne t'inquiète pas ses jours ne sont plus en danger. Certes vous allez devoir faire face à quelques problèmes mais tu retrouveras ta Rosalie, crois-moi.

Je lui souris tristement, et comme il me le demandait, je le suivis jusqu'à la salle d'attente.

-OH mon Dieu ! Cria ma mère. Mais dans quel état tu es mon garçon ? Vient ici.

Elle ouvrit ses bras et la seule chose que je trouvais à faire était de m'y blottir, ma mère avait toujours été une source de réconfort.  
J'étais debout, faisant les cent pas depuis un moment. Je m'en voulais tellement. Comment est-ce que j'avais pu être aussi inattentif ? J'avais presque tué la femme que j'aimais, celle qui m'avait dit vouloir de moi pour toujours, j'avais bousillé sa voiture, son bébé, la seule chose qu'elle disait aimé autant que moi. Elle méritait beaucoup mieux qu'un bon à rien comme moi. J'avais su qu'un jour une de mes bêtises nous séparerait, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait si grave.

-Calme toi, et cesse de faire les cent pas comme cela, tu m'étourdis. Me dit soudainement Edward en relevant la tête.  
-Je vais faire ce que je veux Edward. Lui dis-je avec rage. Si je veux marcher, je marcherais et je ne me calmerais pas, tu n'es pas dans ma situation, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je vis. Je suis peut-être en train de perdre la femme de ma vie. Criais-je.  
-Non c'est vrai, je ne peux pas comprendre. Chuchota-t-il. Parce que moi, je l'ai déjà perdu. Ajouta-t-il en haussant le ton, les larmes aux yeux.

Il s'était levé et se dirigeait vers le couloir.  
-Attend Ed, ce n'ai pas ce que je voulais dire.  
-Tu l'as tout de même dit. Me dit-il sans même se retourner, continuant son chemin vers la porte.

Depuis quelques heures déjà j'attendais. Edward était revenu et s'était assoupi sur l'une des chaises ; il ne m'avait pas encore adressé la parole et il avait évité mon regard.

Mon père s'approcha doucement de moi, un air triste sur le visage.

-Le métal de la porte du coté passager lui a perforé...  
-Papa, oublie les détails et putain dit moi ce qu'elle a.  
-Elle va plutôt bien, mais elle va devoir oublier son désir de fonder une famille. Elle ne pourra pas enfanter Emmett.  
-Je...... Je ne crois pas Rose vas bien le prendre, je.... On voulait tellement des enfants ! Mais si elle va bien, pour moi c'est parfait. On trouvera une autre solution.  
-Attend Emmett, je n'ai pas fini. Elle a aussi reçu une partie du choc sur sa jambe droite, elle va devoir faire de la rééducation. Au début des tests que nous avons effectués, sa jambe ne répondait à rien, ses cellules étaient pratiquement mortes, mais nous avons pus arranger le tout, l'opération n'a pas été facile, mais mes hommes s'en sont bien occupés. Nous l'avons plongé dans un coma artificiel afin que ses constantes restent plus stables. Mais comme elle a très bien réagis face aux deux opérations, on lui a injecté un produit pour inverser le coma, elle devrait se réveiller dans les heures à suivre. Elle devrait déjà être en salle de réveil, son père est près d'elle, mais tu peux aller la voir.

J'entrais dans la pièce où mon père m'avait conduit. Charles se trouvais sur une chaise près de Rosalie.  
-Salut mon grand, alors comment tu vas ?  
-Bien et vous ?  
-Très bien Emmett. Mais tu devrais aller te reposer, elle en a encore pour quelques heures avant de se réveiller.  
-Non, je reste ici, je veux être là lorsqu'elle se réveillera.  
-Emmett soit raisonnable. Il est 3 heure du matin, tu as déjà attendu des heures devant la salle d'opération ; on a du te forcer la main pour que tu vois un médecin. Maintenant tu dois te reposer.  
-Charles. Dis-je un peu plus durement. Je vais rester ici, et rien ne pourra me faire sortir de cette chambre tant qu'elle ne sera pas debout.

* * *

Et bien oui, on change un peu de personnage, je ne pouvais pas laisser Emmett et Rose de coté, encore quelque chose qui va changer leur vie au plus au point!

Le POV Rose arrive la semaine prochaine...

Ensuite on reviens a Bella et Edward, un extrat D'Esmé et Carlisle... Mais ne vous inquietez pas je n'oublie pas Jasper et Alice, ils vont venir bientot eux aussi...

Alors avec ce chapitre que croyez-vous qui va arriver par la suite ?

**Review**


	7. La peur de la perte, 2

**POV Rosalie**

__

Nous avions passé une soirée fabuleuse tous les deux. Emmett m'avait emmené manger dans l'un des restaurants chics de Seattle. Il avait agit en parfait gentlemen. Nous étions sur le chemin du retour, à un carrefour le feu passa au vert, Emmett avançait a une allure normale, sortant de la ville de Seattle. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà, nous étions tous deux silencieux, le genre de silence apaisant qui permettait d'apprécier l'instant et dont je profitais au maximum. Parfois je sentais son regard sur moi et ça me faisait plaisir. Très peu de voiture roulaient à cette heure-ci, tout était calme autour de nous et j'adorais ça.

Toute la tristesse et la mélancolie qui nous pourchassaient chaque jours avaient momentanément disparus, laissant place à l'amour que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre. Ma main dans la sienne, je savourais le contact de sa peau chaude qui englobait totalement la mienne, ma tête collée contre la vitre, je jetais de temps en temps des coups d'œil à ma bague, celle qui bientôt serait accompagnée d'une autre qu'Emmett porterait aussi.

Sa demande en mariage m'avait surprise, mais je n'avais pas hésité et je l'avais tout de suite acceptée. Malgré le fait que l'avenir me faisait peur, je savais que tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'il soit avec moi. Lui et moi, contre le reste du monde. Parce qu'il me l'avait répété si souvent. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais abandonné, malgré tout ce qu'il avait du affronter pour m'avoir. Parce qu'il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour me rendre heureuse et me faire revivre. Rien que pour cela qu'il méritait mon amour et parce qu'en sa compagnie j'étais sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il m'aimait et que pour moi il ferait tout.

Nous arrivions presque à Forks, je relevais la tête, voyant au loin les lampadaires de la ville et c'est à ce moment là que j'aperçu un animal sur la route.

-Emmett, attention ! Criais-je.

Une bête dans la rue.

Emmett qui l'évite.

La voiture qui dévie de sa trajectoire.

Un arbre.

Un cri.

Mon cri.

Une douleur atroce.

Mon corps qui s'engourdit et mon esprit qui s'embrume.

La voix d'Emmett qui s'efface.

Je pars tranquillement.

Et le noir total.

C'est tout ce dont je me rappelais.

Inerte. Je ne sentais ni mes jambes ni mes bras. Pourtant, une douleur intolérable faisait surface au niveau de l'estomac. J'étais prisonnière de mon propre corps, j'entendais des voix, je sentais des gens autour de moi. Pourtant je n'étais pas capable de bouger ne serais-ce que le petit doigt, j'avais essayé d'ouvrir la bouche et les yeux, mais rien, j'étais complètement paralysée, j'entendais Emmett me dire des mots d'amour. Mais c'était tout, je ne ressentais plus mon corps, j'étais comme une âme égarée. La seule chose qui me laissait croire que j'étais en vie était les BIP sonores réguliers qui raisonnaient dans toute la pièce.

Après un long moment, essayant toujours de bouger le moindre partit de mon corps, je me sentis brûlante à l'intérieur, et commençais à sentir mes bras et mes jambes. Le noir s'effaçait autour de moi. Je pouvais enfin reprendre possession de mon corps. J'essayais comme je le pouvais d'ouvrir les yeux alors que les bruits autour de moi devenaient de plus en plus forts.

-Rosalie, ouvre les yeux, tu en es capable. Entendis-je dire une voix qui ne m'était pas inconnue.

Je trouvais la force et j'ouvris doucement les yeux, utilisant le peu de force qu'il me restait. La lumière m'éblouie et je refermais presque aussitôt mes yeux.

-Vas-y doucement ma belle.

Je réessayais plus délicatement, m'habituant petit à petit à la lumière, ma vue, floue, s'éclairait peut à peu, jusqu'à voir Carlisle qui se trouvait près de moi, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

-Em…Emmett, demandais-je avec beaucoup de difficulté, d'une voix enroué.

Ma gorge sèche, me chauffait atrocement, j'avais très soif, mais avant tout je voulais savoir s'il allait bien.

-Il va bien, quelques petites blessures mineures seulement. Il attend dans la salle d'attente.

Je fus aussitôt soulagé de savoir qu'il allait bien.

-J'ai mal. Lui dis-je.

Et c'était vrai. Maintenant je pouvais ressentir la douleur qui me traversait tout le corps, ma jambe droite me faisait énormément souffrir, mon torse aussi. J'essayais de rester calme, mais la douleur s'amplifiait.

-Tu as perdue beaucoup de sang, je vais te donner quelques chose pour atténuer la douleur, maintenant rendort toi, on parlera plus tard.

Je fis immédiatement ce qu'il me demandait, fermant les yeux et une fois la douleur disparut, je réussis à m'endormir.

Je me réveillais. Je clignais des paupières, en meilleure forme que lorsque j'avais parlé a Carlisle. J'ouvrais finalement les yeux et tombais face à face avec mon père.

-Papa, Soufflais-je

-Rose ! Enfin, tu es réveillé, ça fait déjà quelques heures que tu es là.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Lui demandais-je, voulant des détails sur la situation. Je me rappelais bien avoir eu un accident avec Emmett et m'être réveillé ici, mais le reste était plutôt vague.

-Vous avez eu un accident, vous êtes entré de plein fouet dans un arbre.

-Est-ce que je peux voir Emmett ?

-Il est partit chercher du café dans le bureau de son père, il a passé la nuit et une partie de la journée à ton chevet. Il a veillé sur toi et a refusé de dormir jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles. On lui a même installé un lit de camp, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir.

-C'est bien lui ça. Ajoutais-je. Quelle heure est-il?

-10h08 ma belle.

Me père me caressa les cheveux avant de continuer.

-Tu sais, je crois qu'il se sent responsable de l'accident et tant qu'il n'entendra pas de ta bouche que tout va bien, il n'en aura pas la certitude.

-C'est lui tout craché. Je vais lui parlé.

-Je dois reprendre mon service mon ange, j'étais venue voir si tout allais bien.

Mon père se leva, déposa un baiser sur mon front et partit vers la porte.

-Tiens Emmett, je crois que quelqu'un aimerait bien te parler.

Emmett passa sa tête par la porte, ses yeux étaient rougis et son visage était blême. Il me regarda et me sourit, d'un sourire triste qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Il referma la porte derrière lui et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise près de moi.

-Mon amour. Soupirais-je en passant mes mains sur les cernes, sous ces yeux. J'examinais son visage qui portait quelques blessures avant de fixer mon regard au sien.

-Tu es dans un état lamentable.

-Rose, c'est encore pire pour toi, regarde dans quel état tu es, tu te retrouves dans un lit d'hôpital a cause de moi. Tu vas devoir faire de la rééducation, tu as des bleus partout et on ne…

-Emmett, je ne veux pas en savoir plus, nous sommes en vie tous les deux, alors tout va bien mon amour.

Je regardais ses yeux toujours tristes.

-Emmett. Dis-je durement.

-J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre Rose, dit-il en plaçant sa tête entre ses mains. Tellement que j'ai tout gâché, j'ai bousillé ta voiture, je me suis engueulé avec Edward, j'ai tout fait de travers, merde !

-Mon am…

-Je fais le malheur autour de moi, tu te retrouves ici à cause de moi. J'ai mit Edward à bout en lui disant qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que je ressentais, alors qu'il était la meilleur personne pour comprendre. Mon père et ma mère son dévastés par ce qui se passe à la maison. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de cela en plus, Edward s'enferme Alice est triste parce qu'ils ne se parlent plus, et moi je suis venu rajouter un couche à tout ça.

Emmett était en pleur à mes coté, ses nerfs lâchaient, je savais qu'il devait retenir tout cela depuis qu'il était ici. Je relevais son menton de ma main.

-Je t'aime Emmett et c'est tout ce qui compte, alors maintenant tu vas arrêter de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et tu vas t'occupé de ta petite amie comme il se doit. J'ai cru entendre le mot rééducation tout à l'heure, alors tu vas prévenir les médecins que c'est toi qui va m'aider à la faire et personne d'autre, je veux qu'on fasse ça ensemble mon amour.

Je me déplaçais un dans mon petit lit, laissant échapper un petit cri de douleur qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

-Rose, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne devrais pas bouger !

-Emmett laisse moi faire et viens t'étendre avec moi, j'ai autant besoin de toi que tu as besoin de moi alors viens me serrer contre toi. Et surtout, embrasse-moi.

Emmett ne se fit pas prier. Il monta doucement dans le lit, releva ma tête posant son bras dessous, et il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un tendre baiser.

-Je t'aime aussi Rose. Me souffla-t-il.

-Comme ça, monsieur voulais jouer les durs et ne pas dormir, et bien c'est raté. Maintenant tu vas dormir mon cher, tu es fatigué et je le sais. Alors arrête de t'occuper de moi quelques heures et dors, je te réveille si j'ai un problème.

-Rose…

-Emmett, j'ai dit : Dort ! Lui dis-je.

Emmett se plaça plus confortablement, sa tête sur mon épaule gauche et sa main sur ma cuisse gauche, afin de ne pas accrocher mes blessures. Il s'endormit rapidement, et le ronflement fort qu'il émettait prouvait son manque de sommeil.

Après un long moment, concentré sur celui qui dormait collé contre moi, je fus distraite par un léger coup donné sur la porte.

-Entrez. Dis-je le plus silencieusement possible.

Je vis Jasper et Alice sur le pas de la porte, me regardant en souriant.

-AH ! C'est la qu'il se cachait celui là ! S'exclama Alice.

-Chutt! Lui dis-je.

-Alors Rose, tu vas mieux ? Me demanda mon frère.

-Oui, un peu, j'ai quelques élancements mais c'est normal.

-On a eu tellement peur lorsque ton père a appelé à la maison. Me dit Alice.

-On est tout de suite venu à l'hôpital. Mon dieu, je n'ai jamais vue Emmett si impatient, j'arrive à le ressentir il pétait les plombs le pauvre. Il est resté trois heures devant la salle d'opération.

Je caressais la crinière de mon homme, toujours aussi endormie et lui jetait un regard amoureux. Savoir qu'il avait attendue si longtemps me faisait chaud au cœur.

-Je reconnais bien mon Emmy, mais comment est-ce qu'il allait ? Demandais-je inquiète.

-Plutôt bouleversé, il était mal en point et n'a pas voulu se faire soigner tout de suite. Il manquait aussi de pas mal de sommeil je dois dire.

Je soufflais.

-Papa m'a dit qu'il se sentait coupable.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas le fait que vous ayez eu un accident qui le met dans cet état mais…

-Non jazz, j'ai dit que je ne voulais rien savoir, j'ai su le minimum et ça me va !

Je les regardais tous les deux, tour à tour.

-Vous n'avez pas dormis beaucoup non plus ?

-Non, on s'est couché quelques heures dans le bureau de Carlisle.

-Allez vous reposer, et revenez plus tard, je crois que je vais dormir moi aussi de toute façon.

___****__****__

* * *

_

___Coucou, Et oui, je suis de retour!_

Les nouvelles vont mal par chez moi, mais je continue d'écrire pour vous!

Donc j'ai besoin de Review ! haha

J'espère que vous avcez aimé?

Encore une fois je remercie ma correctrice qui fait un travail magnifique!

Et aussi vous tout les lecteurs!

xoxo

TOune


	8. Anonyme sans toi, 1

Bon bon bon, toute personne ayant une correctrice va comprendre ce que je vous écris…

Elle tenait absolument a ce que je poste mon chapitre avec son petit mots d'excuse alors le voila :

**Petit message de Mariefandetwilight**: Tapez pas Toune c'est ma faute pour le retard! J'avais fini de le corriger à temps mais j'ai eu un souci pour envoyer le POV! Désolé et j'espère que le nouveau chapitre va vous plaire! Bye!

**Et moi je répond :** Pff, ne l'écouter pas c'est autant ma faute que la sienne :P je lui ai envoyer mon chapitre un peut tard donc c'est plutôt a moi qu'il faut en vouloir !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Anonyme sans toi

POV Bella

J'avançais dans le noir, sachant très bien où j'allais. Les rues de la ville encore endormie étaient éclairées par les lumières des lampadaires. Heather s'était levée tôt pour aller travaillé et je m'étais réveillée en entendant la porte se refermer lors de son départ. Je marchais doucement à travers la brume, dans la chaleur de l'été. Mes pieds nus dans mes sandales, étaient mouillés par la rosée. Phil m'avait longuement parlé du cimetière où ma mère avait été enterrée peut de temps après mon déménagement. Je savais que me retrouver là ne m'aiderait pas, mais j'en avais besoin, j'avais besoin de me rassurer, d'être sûr qu'elle y était. J'avançais doucement à côté des pierres tombales, mon IPOD aux oreilles, laissant les chansons plus tristes les unes que les autres m'envahir ; alors qu'au loin le soleil se levait.

Mes larmes se mélangeaient à la pluie qui tombait depuis un moment. J'étais trempée de la tête aux pieds, il faisait froid, mais je m'en contre fichais, je voulais la voir et j'y arriverais. L'ambiance du cimetière était plus que macabre, quelques pierres tombales étaient fendues, d'autres étaient couvertes de fleurs mortes. Mais la plupart se fondaient dans le paysage comme oubliées avec le temps. Les chemins entre les pierres où le gazon était mal coupé n'étaient pas très larges, laissant à peine assez de place pour qu'une personne à la fois puisse les traverser.

Je savais que la pierre au nom de Renée était éloignée des autres, mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela en la voyant. Celle-ci était près d'un arbre, à l'ombre des branches les jours de soleil. Elle était décorée d'une multitude de fleurs plus belles les une que les autres. Phil devait venir en apporter tous les jours. Je m'approchais mal à l'aise, je me sentais mal de ne pas être venu la voir avant, comme si elle savait. Je m'assis doucement à coté de sa pierre, dans l'herbe mouillée, un peu cachée par les branches de l'arbre.

-Désolé, soufflais-je. Désolé pour tout ce qui se passe, pour l'accident, d'avoir été heureuse alors que toi tu n'étais plus, d'être tombée amoureuse, d'en avoir fait qu'à ma tête, de m'être amusée, d'être tombée enceinte.

A ce moment là, je laissais mes larmes prendre le contrôle de moi.

-Oui maman. Je suis tombée enceinte, si tu étais là, je ne sais pas trop comment tu réagirais en faite, tu aurais sûrement été folle de joie en rencontrant Edward, tu serais tombé sous son charmes, parce qu'il a même réussis à charmé papa. Et tu m'aurais sûrement convaincu de lui parlé de la situation, d'élever l'enfant avec lui. Mais maman, cette année a été à la fois la plus horrible et la plus belle de ma toute vie. J'aurais aimé avoir plus de choix,. J'aurais voulu te voir, savoir ce que tu en pensais, mais je n'ai pas pu, tu n'es plus là.

La vie est dure sans toi et ton excentricité, c'est dur de savoir que tu ne viendras plus jamais me réveiller le matin, que tu ne m'emmèneras plus faire du shopping, qu'on aura plus de discutions à propos de tout et de rien. Mais c'est aussi dur de savoir que je deviens une femme mais aussi une mère, et que mon enfant ne connaîtra jamais sa grand-mère. Mais je prendrais exemple sur toi, parce que tu étais la meilleure, je l'élèverais comme toi tu l'as fait avec moi.

Mes fesses étaient gelées à cause du gazon mouillé sur lequel j'étais assise, depuis quelques heures déjà, je n'avais pas eu le courage de rentrer chez moi.  
Alors, je m'étais affalée contre la pierre tombale de ma mère, ma tête reposant sur mes avant-bras, les genoux repliés sur eux-mêmes, à pleurer sur mon sort.

-Je t'imagine là-haut. Tu m'observes et tu veilles sur moi. Pourtant, c'est ici, à mes cotés que j'aurais besoin de toi. Ajoutais-je après ce long moment de silence.

Je regardais tout autour de moi, les éclats du soleil avaient formé un arc-en-ciel. La pluie tombait toujours et je prenais tout mon temps pour en admirer les couleurs. Je n'avais jamais porté autant attention à ce phénomène naturel. Même perdue dans mes pensées, mon regard était fixé sur les magnifiques couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Je ne pouvais que me sentir bien, malgré tout ce qui m'arrivait, je ressentais la chaleur du soleil à travers les froides gouttelettes d'eau qui tombaient sur mon visage, je me sentais entière pour une fois, je me sentais différente. J'aurais aimé me sentir comme cela pour l'éternité, mais lorsque je reposais mon regard sur la pierre tombale…

Renée Dwyer,

Femme et mère attentionnée.

Elle restera dans notre cœur.

-Son visage, murmurais-je, dans le silence triste du cimetière.

Comment avais-je pu oublier son visage ? Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Comment avais-je pu être si horrible ? Me laissé emporter par l'amour et laissé de coté ce qui était vraiment important.

Je sus à cet instant que autrement ce sentiment qui m'avait fait me faire sentir vivante à nouveau, je ne le ressentirais plus avant un moment. Je me relevais, lentement je fis le chemin inverse de celui que j'avais fait pour venir. J'étais trempé de la tête aux pieds, j'avais de la terre sur mon jeans, j'étais en piteux état avec mes joues et mes yeux que je devinais tout gonflés par mes pleurs. Je traversais les deux grandes grilles du cimetière et continuais ma route, prenant la direction de la maison de Phil, sachant qu'il y serait.

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais devant la maison, au sec sur le balcon. Je cognais quelques coups à la porte, attendant qu'il m'y invite.

-Entrez ! Cria-t-il.

J'entrais doucement. La dernière fois que j'y étais venu, il était avec moi, et j'avais passé ici de merveilleux moments.

-Phil ! Criais-je, de l'entrée afin de ne pas mouiller toute la maison.

-Bella ! S'exclama-t-il de la cuisine.

Ses pas résonnèrent sur le plancher alors qu'il approchait de moi.

-Mais, que t'est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il me regardait de haut en bas inquiet.

-Je suis allé voir maman.

-Oh Bella, tu aurais du m'avertir, je t'aurais accompagné.

-J'avais besoin d'être seule.

-D'accord, mais va te sécher, si tu restes trempé tu vas avoir un rhume. Tu sais où est la salle de bain. Va prendre une bonne douche chaude pendant que je lave tes vêtements, tu n'as qu'a prendre le même peignoir que je t'avais passé lorsque tu es venu la dernière fois, il est toujours derrière la porte.

Je montais doucement les escaliers, en mouillant les marches au passage. Par chance la salle de bain était la première porte en arrivant en haut. Je me dépêchais de me débarrasser de mes vêtements trempés, enfilais le peignoir et descendais le tout à Phil. Je remontais, ouvrais l'eau et me glissais sous la douche une fois nue. L'eau chaude coulant sur mon corps me relaxa, je passais le jet dans mes cheveux, enlevant les nœuds qu'avait fait la pluie. Une fois mon corps complètement détendue et toute trace du mauvais temps disparut, je sortie de la douche et essuyais mon corps avec l'une des serviettes blanche de l'armoire. J'enfilais une fois de plus le peignoir et descendis au salon, suivant la douce odeur du chocolat chaud et du bacon fumé.

Je m'assis derrière la table alors que Phil déposait le chocolat devant moi.

-Tiens ça va te réchauffer un peu.

Je lui souris et il retourna à ses fourneaux pour faire cuire le bacon.

-Phil ? Finis-je par lui demander.

-Oui ma belle ?

-Est-ce que mon père t'a mit au courant des raisons de mon déménagement ici ?

-Non, il m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas en parlé.

Je le regardais quelques secondes, silencieuse, réfléchissant. C'était difficile de savoir si je devais lui en parler ou pas. Phil avait l'habitude de bien réagir.

-Je suis enceinte. Lui dis-je soudainement.

Il resta silencieux levant ses yeux vers moi.

-Elle aurait été contente. Elle aurait complètement sauté de joie. Bien sûr avant elle t'aurait sermonné sur les préservatifs, mais elle aurait été heureuse. Et je le suis aussi. Certes je ne peux pas te dire exactement ce qu'elle, elle t'aurait dit et je crois que Charlie doit déjà t'avoir parlé du coté pratique. Mais je n'arrive pas plus à comprendre pourquoi tu es ici, alors qu'Edward est là-bas.

-Phil…

-Non Bella, je sais tu ne dois pas avoir envie d'en parler, mais ne le laisse pas souffrir trop longtemps.

Je le regardais et hochais simplement la tête. Le reste de la matinée s'était plutôt bien passée, nous avions discuté de tout et de rien.

Le restaurant étant au bout de la rue, j'y arrivais 5 minutes d'avance.

L'ambiance était plutôt agréable, c'était plein à craquer, les gens parlaient, les serveurs passaient de table en table et une musique agréable jouait dans la salle. Je me rendis au comptoir ou se tenait une jeune femme.

-Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan, j'ai une entrevue dans quelques minutes avec le patron, lui précisais-je.

- Ok, suis-moi. Me dit la grande rousse. Je la suivis en cuisine ou des chefs préparaient les plats sous une musique beaucoup plus rythmée que celle de l'autre pièce, elle m'emmena au fond de la salle et descendit un escalier de quelques marches.

-C'est ici me dit-elle, désignant une porte.

-Merci.

Elle partit sans un mot, me laissant là, devant la petite porte.

Je frappais contre celle-ci.

Un grand blond vint m'ouvrir, étonnamment, en sa présence, je ne me sentais pas du tout en sécurité, je mis cette impression sur le dos de la nervosité et entrais à sa suite.

-Tu dois être Isabella, me dit-il en s'asseyant derrière le grand bureau au milieu de la salle.

-Bella.

-Alors, Bella assieds toi, dit-il en désignant une chaise.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit alors qu'il reprenait la parole.

-Bella, pourquoi as-tu besoin de cet emploi ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Parce que j'ai besoin d'argent, répondis-je ne sachant quoi dire.

-Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi une fille si jeune ne va pas à l'école.

-Je… J'ai… Je viens d'emménager ici et j'ai arrêté l'école.

-Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui t'a fait arrêter l'école.

-Euh, oui, bien sur que oui. Je suis enceinte.

-Ok, c'est bien que je le sache maintenant. Ca va me permettre de m'organiser donc je vais devoir te mettre en congé maternité pour au moins ton dernier mois de grossesse, sinon j'aurais la chance de te voir tous les jours à partir de la semaine prochaine. Je t'appellerais pour te communiquer tes horaires lorsque j'aurais fait les plannings.

-Alors c'est tout ? Deux, trois questions et j'ai le job ?

-Oui. J'ai regardé ton CV et je n'ai trouvé aucune faille, tu sembles être quelqu'un de bien organisé.

Je n'aimais pas du tout le regard qu'il me lançait à cet instant.

-L'équipe et moi allons tout faire pour que tu te sentes chez toi.

-Merci merci beaucoup monsieur.

-Apelle moi James, ma belle. Maintenant tu fais partit de l'équipe. Je me dirigeais vers la porte.  
- Si tu veux, ma porte te seras toujours ouverte ma belle, et en échange de quelques... services, un bonus te sera offert.

Je ne me tournais pas, ne répondis pas à ses avances et me dépêchais de partir, j'avais un job oui, avec un boss pervers, mais ça ferait l'affaire en attendant, j'allais seulement essayer de me retrouvé le moins souvent possible seule en sa compagnie.

20 juillet

Qu'est-ce qui poussent les gens à se laissé prendre au piège. Malgré, les éraflures. Les blessures, les pleurs, les déchirements.

J'aimais être avec toi,  
Ça pendant des mois.  
Tu me faisais toujours rire,  
Et toujours me faire sourire.  
Maintenant mon cœur est brisé...

* * *

**Alors ?**

**P.S: petite message pour tout le monde... Il se pourrait que j'ai du retard dans les semaine a suivre! Je m'excuse, mais je n'ais pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire a l'école a cause des examens ( et oui j'écrivais pendant mes cours...) et deplus, du 23 au 27 je vais chez mon père qui reste assez loin de chez moi... Comme je n,ai pas de portable ( et qu'aporter mon ordinausaure serait trop compliquer) je ne crois pas pouvoir écrire... j'écrirais sur papier, mais j'enrage toujours lorsque j'ai trop de truc a retranscrire sur l'ordinateur haha!**

**Bon merci et a la semaine prochaine, du moins je l'espère!**


	9. Anonyme sans toi, 2

POV Edward

Assis au milieu de mon lit je regardais devant moi sur le lit, était disposé la lettre de Bella, son journal et le collier que je lui avais offert. Les pages de son journal étaient toutes noircies par le souvenir de notre amour. Chaque jour depuis sont arrivé, elle y avait inscrit quelques chose , je m'y plongeais donc jour après jour et revivais notre histoire à sa façon. J'ouvrais la dernière page du cahier, laissant ma curiosité de côté je m'étais promis de lire une à une les pages, dans l'ordre, où elles avaient été écrites. Prenant la lettre entre mes mains, celle qui m'avait tant fait souffrir et qui, chaque jour, me rappelle son départ. Je la plaçais à l'intérieur de la couverture. Cette lettre faisait maintenant partie de nos souvenirs, parce qu'elle y avait écrit qu'elle m'aimait, parce que j'y croyais encore.

J'ouvrais donc à la page que je voulais lire.

Toutes les fois où je tournais ces pages, lisant tout ce qu'elle avait écrit, j'avais l'impression d'être avec elle, de sentir sa présence, mais aussi ses joies, ses peines, de la voir pleurer ou encore sourire, simplement de revenir en arrière. Je l'imaginais assise sur son lit, chez Charlie, le journal sur sa cuisse, un crayon à la main, et écrire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Tout paraissait si puissant lorsque c'était écrit par elle, que j'avais l'impression d'être à l'endroit décrit, de vivre et revivre certains moments. Je relisais encore et encore la même page. Le jour où j'avais essayé de m'éloigner d'elle. La première fois que j'étais tombé sur cette page et que je l'avais lu, j'avais cru rêver pourtant non, je l'avais bel et bien fait souffrir en m'éloignant.

_J'écris de moins en moins depuis quelque temps, __  
__Mais tous en moi est flou. _  
_Qu'un énorme brouillard d__ont je ne vois pas la sortie. _  
_Je ressens __tellement d'émotions, et pourtant toutes sont reliées 'à une seule et même personne... _  
_Edward me manque, il ne me parle plus..._  
_Pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'on était proche tou__s les deux. Mon inspiration ne vient plus, elle est partie avec lui, et même si elle serait toujours la, j'aurais du mal à décrire toutes ses émotions qui me trouble. _  
_J'ai peur, peur qu'il ne me parle plus jamais, je suis triste, je ne pense qu'a tout sa et sa me rend dingue... En a peine 1 ans, j'ai perdu ma mère, j'ai vécu seule avec Phil, je suis déménager, j'ai rencontrer un garçon qui maintenant me plait mais je l'ai perdu aussi vite pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Je me suis fait de bonnes amies, et une meilleure amie qui m'aide avec tout, mais que malgré tout ce qu'elle fait je reste sans réponse à mes questions..._

Après avoir terminé ma lecture, je m'étendais dans mon lit. Aujourd'hui mon père et mon frère étaient à l'hôpital alors qu'Alice et ma mère faisaient du shopping. J'avais donc encore une fois passé la journée seul à me lamenter sur mon triste sort. Je n'avais vu personne en dehors de ma famille et des Hale depuis les examens et il faut dire que devoir affronter tous les regards et les commentaires ne m'avait pas encouragé à sortir.

**Flash Back**

20 juin. Une date qui aurait du représenter gros, mais pourtant, ce n'était rien. Plus rien. La musique de mon radioréveil résonnait entre mes quatre murs. Je m'empressais de l'éteindre afin de ne pas réveiller tout le monde. Je filais vite sous la douche, me réveillant davantage. Il faut dire que mes nuits étaient plutôt difficiles depuis que Bella était partit. Après m'être lavé, séché et habillé, je descendis vite en bas, voyant ma famille tous à table devant une montagne de crêpes, mon déjeuné préféré.

-Joyeux anniversaire Edward ! Crièrent-ils en cœur.

Le tableau devant moi était presque parfait, d'un coté il y avait Alice et Jasper qui se tenaient la main, de l'autre Rosalie enlacée par mon frère et entre les deux couples, mes parents qui souriaient. Pourtant leur air festif m'avait gâché le mien. J'avais cru passer une bonne journée, une journée normale, revenir un peu en arrière en retournant au lycée, pourtant ils avaient réussis à gâcher le peu de bonne humeur que j'avais.

Mes parents tenaient un cadeau dans leurs mains, je les regardais tous l'un après l'autre, voyant leurs sourires s'affaisser sous mon regard noir. Oui, c'était presque parfait, mais il manquait deux choses importantes pour que ce le soit. Bella était la première et ensuite mon bonheur était la seconde, parce que l'un ne pouvaient exister sans l'autre.

-J'avais dit que je ne voulais rien, dis-je d'une voix dure. Je n'ai pas faim, je vous attends dans la voiture, dis-je à mes frères et sœurs. Et je partis rapidement vers l'extérieur, essayant le mieux possible de me calmer afin d'être en bon état pour le lycée.

Le chemin se fit dans un silence pesant. Je regardais à peine Rosalie et Emmett qui s'étaient assis à l'arrière. Nous arrivâmes finalement sur le parking, où Jasper et Alice nous attendaient. Puisqu'il faisait soleil aujourd'hui, ils avaient profités de l'occasion pour sortir la moto de Jasper et se rendre au lycée avec.

Retourner à l'école me faisait une drôle de sensation je n'y avais pas remis les pieds depuis le jour où elle été partit.

Lorsque je sortis de la voiture je remarquais vite que tous me regardaient.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me regardent tous comme ca ? Demandais-je à Alice qui venait d'arrivé à ma hauteur.

-Probablement à cause de toutes les rumeurs sur toi, Bella et la raison de votre absence, annonça mon frère à la place d'Alice.

-Quelles rumeurs ? Demandais-je alors que la cloche annonçant le début des cours sonnait.

-On en reparle plus tard, ouvrez vos téléphones après les tests, le premier qui a terminer envoie un message à tout le monde pour dire où il se trouve, dit Alice. Et bonne chance à tous.

Je les laissais en couple, me dirigeant vers mon cour. Alice avait son test d'anglais, Jasper Emmett et Rosalie avaient français et moi bio.

Je longeais le couloir que j'avais si souvent traversé avec Bella, voyant la porte de la classe ouverte tout au bout. Lorsque j'entrais dans la salle, le silence se fit. Ma paillasse était vide, je m'assis sur mon siège en attendant que le professeur arrive. La place à côté de moi, trop vide à mon gout me faisait me sentir mal, j'étais habitué à sa présence, et j'espérais encore quelle fasse son apparition avant l'annonce des tests.

Le professeur entra quelques minutes après, une boite dans les mains. Il distribua les copies, appelant chaque personne l'une après l'autre. Je fus donc appeler à aller chercher ma copie dans les premiers. Je lisais donc les questions lorsque j'entendis son nom, je relevais immédiatement la tête et regardais en direction de la porte avec espoir, elle n'y était pas. Le professeur l'appela une fois de plus et je le regardais, alors que je ne pouvais ignorer tout les regards sur moi.

-Elle ne viendra pas, dis-je d'une voit sèche et dure.

Il continua son appel jusqu'à ce que toutes les copies soient distribuées.

-Vous avez exactement 3 heures pour faire le test, je vous souhaite à tous bonne chance.

Et il partit s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

Je répondis a toutes les questions en un temps record, ayant beaucoup étudié, ce test pour moi était plus que facile. Je relisais une dernière fois toutes les questions ainsi que mes réponses, sachant que je ne pourrais sortir de la salle que dans quelques minutes. Une fois ma copie remise au professeur, je regardais une dernière fois cette classe pleine de souvenirs pour l'instant très douloureux. Je pris mon téléphone une fois la porte refermée derrière moi. Je n'avais aucun message.

Puisque le beau temps était présent, je décidais d'aller dehors et prévenue tout le monde.

Je prenais tout de même le temps de lui écrire un message.

« Mon examen de Bio s'est bien passé. Je ne sais pas où tu es, ce que tu fais, mais tu me manques.

Je t'aime.

ED.»

J'appuyais rapidement sur envoyer, regrettant immédiatement mon geste. Je savais qu'aucune réponse ne viendrait. Je me dirigeais donc vers l'extérieur. Je récupérais mes lunettes de soleil dans ma voiture et allais m'étendre dans l'herbe, non loin des tables. Les bras au dessus de ma tête, profitant de la chaleur de cette journée.

Près d'une heure plus tard, les gens commencèrent à sortir, mais je restais là, je n'avais aucunement envie de sentir leurs regards sur moi.

-Tu crois qu'il dort ? Entendis-je une voix aiguë demander à quelques mètres de moi.

-Probablement, répondit l'autre personne.

Je ne les écoutais que d'une oreille, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui était au courant de toute ces rumeurs c'était bien Lauren, puisque pour la plupart elles les avaient surement (partit) lancées elle-même.

-Alors c'est vrai… Isabella est partit ! Dit-elle soudainement essayant de baisser d'un ton sa voix.

-Donc j'ai toutes mes chances, dit soudainement Tanya.

J'ouvrais automatiquement mes yeux, cachés par mes lunettes de soleil.

-Si tu crois qu'il va oublier Bella comme ça, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, entendis-je Rosalie lui cracher au visage.

-Je pourrais bien lui faire oublier moi, après tout Bella n'est rien à côté de moi. Ajouta Lauren.

-Parce que tu crois que tu es mieux qu'elle demandais-je. Elle, elle a un cœur, elle est sympathique, souriante, gentille, aimante, elle est là pour les autres. Elle est loin d'être une garce superficielle comme toi.

Les trois filles se retournèrent pour me regarder, surprises que je sois réveillé.

Rose leur jeta un dernier regard noir avant de me rejoindre au sol alors que les deux autres partaient et nous laissaient tranquille.

-Merci, lui soufflais-je

-De rien Edward, ça ma fait plaisir, me dit-elle souriante. Alors comment c'est passé ton test ?

-Plutôt bien et le tien ?

-Pas mal, du moins comparer à Emmett, il semblait complètement perdu lorsque je suis partit.

Je rigolais un peu de sa remarque, mais pourtant, malgré ma capacité à rire, j'avais l'impression que le poids sur ma poitrine ne partait pas, qu'il ne partirait jamais, j'avais toujours aussi mal.

-Alors Rose, est-ce que tu vas me parlé de toutes ces rumeurs ? Lui demandai-je une fois que je m'en souvins.

-Hum hum. Ce que tu vas entendre, tu ne l'apprécieras probablement pas Edward.

-Aller Rose, crache le morceau.

Je la voyais jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts.

-Bon. La toute première de toute était celle qui disait que vous séchiez tous les deux. Mais Dès le deuxième jour elle a été abandonnée. Après certains disaient que vous étiez malade et que c'était très contagieux. Tu imagines sans doute leur comportement vis-à-vis de nous à ce moment là ? Ils nous évitaient comme la peste, rigola-t-elle. Ensuite, un classique, la fugue. Vous vous seriez enfuit à L.A. pour vous marier. Elle nous a bien fait rire celle-là. Après pendant quelques jours, ça a semblé se calmer. Mais c'est repartit de plus belle. Au bout d'une semaine les élèves échafaudaient des théories de plus en plus farfelues, comme par exemple que vous auriez eu un accident de voiture, et encore celle là c'est la plus sensées. Et puis la vérité à finie par se savoir. Le père de Bella en a parlé à Billy devant Jacob, Leah et sa cousine. Du coup ça a ait le tour de la Push et ça a fini par arriver ici.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

La nuit tombée j'étais toujours au même endroit, je n'avais pas bougé. Quelques coups à ma porte se firent entendre. Je ne répondis rien sachant que la personne ne se gênerait pas pour entrer.

-Edward. Je peux te parlé ? Demanda mon frère en entrant.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute, dis-je automatiquement.

-Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit à l'hôpital, j'étais sur les nerfs, je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai tout balancé sans m'en rendre compte. Parce que je sais que tu as vécu un scénario semblable au mien, même pire.

-Ca va Emmett, pas la peine, j'ai compris et je te pardonne, j'aurais probablement réagis comme ça moi aussi.

Il me sourit.

-Alors, comment va Rose ? Lui demandais-je.

-Plutôt bien, elle ne veut toujours pas en savoir plus sur son accident. Je n'ose à peine m'imaginer ce que ce sera lorsque je lui dirai.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est forte, c'est sur elle ne le prendra pas bien au début, mais elle finira tout de même par accepter la situation. Mais toi, comment est-ce que tu prends la nouvelle ?

-J'encaisse la nouvelle pour deux, sûr j'aurais aimé un jour avoir des enfants, mais je peux très bien me contenté de Rosalie. Je l'aime. Toi tu vas comment ?

-Pour être franc, mal, même très mal.

-Elle va revenir Ed et dès quelle remet les pieds ici, c'est pour y rester.

-Tu ne sais pas si elle va revenir

-Ed, elle vient au mariage.

Je restais assis sans bouger, j'avais complètement oublié le mariage.

-Edward tu ne dois pas rater ta chance de la revoir.

Je le regardais

-Emmett, je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir face à elle, un million de sentiments m'envahisse loin d'elle alors un face à face, je n'ose même pas imaginer ma réaction. Elle me manque énormément, mais elle est partit.

-Tout va bien se passer j'en suis sûr.

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus... je suis désoler pour le retard, mais sa risquerait d'arriver au courant de l'été, j'ai le sindrome d ela page blanche ces temps si donc je vous demande de me pardonner... Bien que j'ai déjà quelques extrait d'écrit pour chaque chapitre les deux prochain ne sont a peine avancé...**

**Merci et encore désoler**

**xoxo**

**TOune**


	10. Répondmoi, 1

_Pour ce Chapitre encore une fois je remercie ma superbe correctrice..._

_Parce que sérieusement je lui donne de la misère haha! Il faut dire que mes chapitres sont plus que brouillons, mais je la remercie pour le bon travaille quelle fait et surtout parce qu'elle est encore la xD_

_Petite question... Y a-t-il encore des gens qui lise ma fiction?_

_Parce que je ne recois plus aucun Review..._

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Répond-moi

POV Edward

Seul; j'étais seul plus que jamais. La maison était vide comme tous les jours cette semaine, c'était calme, peut-être un peu trop même. J'aurais voulu avoir le pouvoir de remonter le temps, seulement une petite minute avant son départ afin d'avoir l'occasion de la retenir. Pouvoir la tenir dans mes bras, lui dire à quel point je l'aime; je donnerais n'importe quoi pour caresser ses lèvres à nouveau, sentir sa présence, sa chaleur, son odeur. Je voudrais pour retourner dans cette bulle si tranquille que nous nous étions créé, revivre notre premier rendez-vous, notre premier baiser, notre première fois, tout ça sans avoir mal.

Mais je sais que c'est impossible et douloureusement, perpétuellement, nos souvenirs me hantaient jours et nuits. Ils m'empêchaient de faire la seule chose qui aurait pu me calmer, les notes tournaient sans cesse dans ma tête, pourtant aucune ne semblaient s'accorder avec le reste de ma vie. J'appuyais maintenant sur les touches depuis plus d'une heure, j'essayais et essayais encore de jouer, échouant à chaque fois, enchainant les fausses notes, aucun son, qu'il soit sous forme de mot ou de note ne voulait sortir de ma tête. Ton visage restait figé dans mon esprit, ton nom gravé dans mon cœur où une mélodie triste à mourir s'y répétait, me brisant un peu plus jour après jour.

Pour l'instant mon cœur n'est qu'une partie sèche et morte en moi, affaiblie pas la douleur de son souvenir. Je fermais les yeux et comme chaque jours depuis son départ, son visage m'apparut, ma Bella souriante et heureuse, celle que je rêvais de revoir. Mes mains se placèrent d'elles-mêmes sur le clavier, jouant ces notes plus que familières et la mélodie commença à résonner autour de moi. Elle semblait si heureuse pourtant ce bonheur qui se trouvait au fond de ses yeux s'effaçait tranquillement jusqu'à laisser place à la colère détournant les yeux, se fermant à moi et s'éloignant à grand pas. J'essayais de la rattraper, n'ayant pas eu cette chance dans la réalité, mais n'y arrivait pas.

Finalement elle disparut totalement sous mes yeux. Mes points serrés faisaient maintenant raisonner le son grave des notes maltraitées, je frappais sans ménagement sur le clavier, essayant de me rappeler la Bella de notre rencontre, celle qui ne se serait pas enfuit, qui m'aurait parlé, mais la réalité reprenait ses droits. Les larmes envahissaient mon visage, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. J'essayais de me concentrer sur cette mélodie, celle qui expliquait ma vie, pourtant ce n'était pour l'instant qu'un amas de notes, mes doigts refusaient de m'obéir, ne jouant que des mélodies sans aucun sens, ne ressemblant à rien. A ce moment n'importe qui s'y connaissant un tant soit peu en musique aurais pu dire que je ne m'y connaissais pas, avec mes mains qui jouaient n'importe quoi alors que j'appuyais de plus en plus fort sur les touches d'ivoire. Enragé de ne rien pouvoir jouer. Les larmes sur mes joues, embrouillaient ma vue, m'agaçant toujours plus, n'étaient que le signe de mon impuissance.

J'étais fatigué, le sommeil se faisait plutôt rare ces derniers temps, je cherchais trop le «pourquoi» de son départ et manger était un vrai défi, la faim m'avait complètement quitté, en faite je ne mangeais que lorsque ma mère m'y obligeait. Ce qui arrivait beaucoup trop souvent à mon goût, mais voir le regard triste que ma mère me jetait à chaque fois, m'obligeant à faire un effort. J'avais vite perdu la notion du temps, ne faisant pratiquement plus rien de mes journées, je restais enfermé dans ma chambre et ne parlais qu'à mes parents.

Plus fort encore, toujours plus fort.

Je ne m'arrêtais pas malgré la douleur dans mes doigts, je continuais m'accrochant à tout ce qui pouvait m'apporter un peu d'espoir. Après tout c'est tout ce dont j'étais capable pour l'instant, tout ce qui me faisait vivre dans ce monde cruel et sans fin. Ma vie n'était plus rien mais je m'y accrochais pourtant. M'accrochant au rêve de la revoir, de la serrer contre moi je savais que ce moment n'arriverait pas tout de suite, peut être même qu'il n'arriverait jamais mais je m'étais promis que je finirais par la retrouver. Au moins pour donner un sens à ma vie, pour comprendre pourquoi elle est partie sans me donner d'explications, de raisons, parce que depuis ma vie n'est plus qu'un trou noir sans fin.

Soudain j'en eu assez. Assez de jouer, d'attendre, de souffrir, d'espérer. J'avais tout donné, et à ce moment-là je ne me sentais plus capable de donner quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit. La vie m'avait poussée à bout et aujourd'hui je ressentais cette atroce douleur dans mon torse, plus précisément au niveau du cœur. Il battait à une vitesse folle, mais me faisait souffrir tout autant. Jusqu'à maintenant j'avais réussis à l'oublier, à passer au-dessus de mon mal-être et vivre un peu mieux chaque jour j'avais quelques fois fais des rechute, des jours où la douleur était plus grande. Mais aujourd'hui elle était comme jamais elle ne l'avait été et ce parce que j'avais réalisé qu'espérer n'était pas le bon moyen, que je n'étais pas sûr de la revoir…

Je me levais rapidement, mon banc tombant dans un bruit sourd derrière moi; mais je n'y portais pas attention, je refermais soudainement le couvercle, recouvrant les touches, et dans un grand mouvement de bras, j'envoyais balader la pile de partitions qui s'envolèrent dans la pièce. Essoufflé et fou de rage, je m'accroupis au sol alors qu'autour de moi les feuilles tombaient doucement. Je laissais alors mes pleurs l'emporter. Tout était terminé. J'en étais arrivé à un point dans ma vie où tout allais mal, où la vie se retournait contre moi. Je n'avais plus la force d'attendre, de souffrir encore, de tout garder pour moi.

On dit que la souffrance finie par passer, qu'il y a toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui nous aidera à remonter la pente. Moi pour l'instant je n'y croyais guère. Parce que je me morfondais tout seul, toujours tout seul. Mais j'avais fais un choix, ne plus voir personne. En même temps faut dire qu'entendre toutes les dix minutes « Est-ce que ça va ? » ne m'aidais pas à oublier. Au contraire, quand je voyais le visage de mon frère ça me rappelais notre léger accrochage à l'hôpital, quand je voyais celui de ma sœur je voyais sa douleur, ma colère et à quel point elle me manquait. Je voyais aussi mes parents qui faisaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, ils essayaient d'être présent pour nous tous et c'était difficile. Surtout parce que je ne faisais pas d'efforts. Je ne voulais ni ne pouvais en faire.

Couché au sol, je réalisais que ma vie n'était plus qu'un grand vide et que peut-être j'avais mérité ce qui s'était passé. Que je ferais n'importe quoi pour revenir au moins un an en arrière pas seulement pour retenir Bella, non, mais pour retrouver la famille unie que nous étions, un frère célibataire avec qui je m'entendais super bien et pour qui sa famille comptait avant ses conquêtes, retrouver ma sœur joyeuse, qui était notre rayon de soleil, qui faisait de notre vie quelque chose de meilleur. De retrouver notre ancienne maison, même si celle-ci me plaisait, de retrouver tous mes anciens amis.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais coucher sur le sol mais mes larmes ne s'étaient pas calmées. Mon corps ne réagissait plus, secoué par de nombreux sanglots, pourtant j'arrivais à sentir un petit corps collé contre mon dos, un petit corps frêle. Je relevais doucement la tête ne sachant qui pas m'avait déranger, qui m'avait vue au plus bas. C'est à ce moment que je vis ma petite sœur couchée en position fœtale près de moi, ses yeux étaient rougis par ses pleurs, sa gorge se secouait légèrement à chaque sanglot. Lorsqu'elle me vit me retourner, elle parla, d'une voix faible, mais je réussis tout de même à l'entendre.

-Ne me repousse pas, je t'en pris Edward.

J'en avais pas l'intention, si quelqu'un pouvait encore m'aidé c'était bien elle. À cet instant tout était oublié, je lui avais pardonné, du moins une partie de moi l'avait fait.

Je la regardais encore quelques secondes, essuyant les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle me regardait terrifiée, probablement parce que j'avais repoussé tout le monde dans ma famille, et elle attendait probablement que je fasse de même avec elle.

Je finis pas lui ouvrir mes bras.

-Viens là. Lui dis-je calmement.

Elle esquissa ce qui ressemblait à un sourire et vint se blottir contre moi. Cette situation, nous deux en larme serrés l'un contre l'autre, me rappela notre enfance. À cette époque nous étions inséparables. Alice était une petite fille timide et sans défense, qui maintenant était devenue notre joie de vivre, plus du tout timide et complètement capable de se défendre. Ces moments de tendresse entre nous m'avaient manqués, il faut dire que durant l'année qui venait de passée, notre vie avait été plutôt mouvementée et que nous avions vécu notre vie chacun de notre coté.

-Tu m'as manqué, me dit-elle.

-A moi aussi.

Je la serrais plus fort dans mes bras, réalisant à quel point j'avais été égoïste, je n'avais pensé qu'à moi, encore une fois. Pourtant, la situation avait été difficile pour tout le monde, ils avaient tous autant souffert que moi du départ de Bella parce qu'ils l'aimaient beaucoup. Ils avaient essayés de me soutenir, mais je m'étais moi-même enfermé dans cette bulle de colère et de tristesse.

-Je suis… je suis désolé Edward, souffla-t-elle après un moment.

Je me relevais un peu, Alice toujours dans mes bras, afin de croiser son regard, elle était plus que sincère. Je resserrais ma prise autour d'elle et respirais pleinement l'odeur de ses cheveux.

Mes pleures étaient toujours aussi visibles et forts. Alice passa doucement sa main sur mon visage.

-Pleur grand frère, tout ira mieux après.

Et là, je me laissais aller, pleurant comme jamais je n'avais pleuré. Elle était là pour moi, quelqu'un se souciait vraiment de moi. J'étais lamentable, mais j'étais bien, j'étais mieux. Alice qui me serrait toujours contre elle avait cessé de pleurer, elle passait maintenant sa main dans mes cheveux, me chuchotant des paroles réconfortante à l'oreille.

-Alice, dis-je après m'être un peu calmer.

-Oui ? Me demanda-t-elle

-Tu sais, ce que tu as fait m'a vraiment blessé, mais je sais aussi que j'ai réagis excessivement, on aurait pu éviter tout ça, mais, je vais avoir du mal à te refaire confiance. Bella est l'amour de ma vie et tu m'as caché tellement de choses…

-Je sais Edward, je sais, dit-elle tout bas. Je comprends et je ne te cacherais plus rien, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour regagner ta confiance. J'ai aussi conscience que tout est de ma faute, que si j'avais réagis avant j'aurais pu la retenir, la laisser t'expliquer tout ce qui se passait, mais elle m'a convaincue, elle m'a dit que tu vivrais mieux sans elle, que tu n'avais pas à savoir, et moi je l'ai cru, mais elle paraissait si sûr d'elle et tout était tellement claire lorsqu'elle le disait. J'ai cru que tu irais bien, mais j'ai eu tort, tu ne vas pas bien Edward, et c'est maintenant que je réalise que tu ne peux pas vivre sans elle. Tout est de ma faute, encore une fois, tout est toujours de ma faute, si tu savais comme je m'en veux, comme j'en souffre, aussi de savoir que tout ça c'est moi qui l'ai créé, de savoir que vous souffrez tous les deux, de savoir les conséquences de tout ça. Edward je te promets, que je vais faire tout ce pour la faire revenir.

-Ne t'en fais pas Alice, ça va mieux, du moins un peu.

J'embrassais doucement sa joue, la remerciant.

-Je t'aime petite sœur.

-Moi aussi Eddy.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! M'exclamais-je alors qu'elle rigolait.

J'avais toujours détesté ce surnom, surtout quand mon frère l'utilisait.

Je retrouvais automatiquement notre complicité, un sourire naquis soudainement sur les lèvres de ma sœur.

-Edward, tu souris, dit-elle visiblement heureuse.

Oui, je souriais. D'un vrai sourire cette fois, parce qu'Alice pouvais remonter le morale à n'importe qui, à n'importe quel moment.

-Et c'est grâce à toi Alice.

Elle me regardait, pour ensuite glisser son regard au travers de la pièce.

-On va devoir ramasser tout ça, dit-elle en prenant l'une de mes feuilles près d'elle.

-Non Alice, c'est à moi de le faire.

-Laisse moi au moins t'aider Edward, plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite on fera autre chose. Je ne pu résister et lui dit oui.

J'étais plutôt déçu de moi-même pour tout le bazar que j'avais mis.

Je commençais à classer mes partitions alors que ma sœur me les ramenait au piano, tout fut rangé en un rien de temps.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à les mettre dans un tiroir, ma main me fit affreusement mal, je relevais mon poignet, faisant quelques mouvements, mais la douleur ne partait pas. Je me souvenais avoir frappé plusieurs fois le sol avec cette main, mais sur le coup ça n'avait fait que me faire du bien.

-Tu manges avec nous ce soir, me demanda-t-elle, me sortant de mes pensées.

-Oui, je mange avec vous.

Elle me sourit.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi nous sommes descendus au rez-de-chaussée, trouvant Jasper assis au salon.

-Oh! S'écria Alice, je t'avais complètement oublié chéri.

Nous nous assise avec lui.

- Aucun problème, les programmes à la télé étaient plutôt bien ma belle, dit-il en l'embrassant.

-Tu veux dire que tu as attendu tout ce temps au salon ?

-Oui Ed, rit-il.

Jasper était quelqu'un qui comprenait tellement bien les autres, il aurait pu monter, mais il savait qu'Alice et moi avions besoin de parler alors il était resté là, a attendre.

Nous passions donc du temps au salon. Un peu plus tard, ma mère arriva à la maison, elle fut surprise de me voir au salon, mais elle sourit.

Nous mangeâmes et pour une fois, depuis longtemps, je pris part à la conversation.

-Alors Emmett, tu sais quand Rosalie doit sortir ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, les médecins ont dit environ deux mois. Mais papa m'a dit qu'il pourrait la faire sortir en septembre.

-Emmett, j'imagine qu'elle va rester ici? Demanda ma mère.

-Heu, bien j'allais le demander. Comme son père est souvent occupé avec son travail et que c'est avec moi qu'elle va faire les exercices de rééducation, j'ai pensé que ça serait mieux pour elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Emmett, on est bien content qu'elle vienne chez nous.

Ma mère sourit.

* * *

**_Simple, plus il y a de review, plus les chapitres seront meilleur..._**

**_Parce que la seule paye que nous recevons en écrivant ici ce son vos commentaires, Et que moins il y en a moins, le gout d'écrire est présent..._**

**_Alors dites-moi au moins ce que vous en avez pensé, ce que vous immaginer par la suite! Ou encore faites moi des proposition._**

**_Parce que si je n'ai plus rien, cette histoire pourrais se terminer beaucoup plus vite que prévue..._**

**_xoxo_**

**_TOune_**


	11. Répond moi, 2

Bonjour tout le monde!

Voici le chapitre 4 POV Bella…

Je suis désoler pour le retard mais sa ne fait que commencer…

Pour commencer je part chez ma meilleure amie vendredi… jusqu'au 15… Je ne sais donc pas quand je posterais mes chapitres… Mais je vais essayer d'écrire lorsque je vais être là-bas…

Je viens aussi d'avoir mon ordinateur portable, je dois donc faire le ménage dans vieil ordi et changer mes fichiers d'ordi… (Pour vous dire j'ai quelques 500 fichiers…) Donc c'et plutôt long… Cette semaine en plus je ne suis pas a la maison le soir… je vais voir des aie d'enfance… mais je vais essayer de faire mon possible…

…

Réponse au Review

pierard85 :

Désoler si tu trouve qu'il ne se passe plus rien dans ma fic, dans quatre chapitre ils se retrouvent… du moins ils se verront… Pour les prochains chapitre ça change un peut… mais on reste triste… Les Point de vue change, on va un peut du coté Alice et Jasper, ensuite Rosalie et Emmett…

bella-lili-rosecullensister :

Haha, sa aurais pu être bien : la crise cardiaque, j'aime bien ta proposition, mais se chapitre est déjà tout pensé ;) Merci

Nane2bru :

J'ai pas honte du tout… je sais je leur fait vivre l'enfer!

Si tu laisses ta trace de temps en temps juste pour me dire ce que tu penses sa me va ! =)

Mariefandetwilight :

C'est clair!C'est abusé!Écrivez lui des reviews bon sang!

Haha Vas-y ma belle dis leur xD

Pas de rose, pas de bleu PAS DE ROUGE? Haha regarder qui m'écrie un message J Mais c'est ma super correctrice… il ne faut pas oublier de la remercier elle fait un super boulot!

Non je crois qu'elles savent tout le boulot qu'on a tout les deux… du moins toi hein! ;) Parce que pour être franche les chapitres que je t'envoie son plutôt écrit rapidement…

Bellardtwilight :

Merci!

Roselamignone :Encore une fois dans quatre chapitre vous aurez toute la vérité…

DANUELLA :

Merci pour ce jolie mot en majuscule xD Je ne suis moi-même pas une grande fan pour écrire des reviews… mais je le fait souvent quand même alors donne moi tes avis, comment tu vois la suite… tu peut m'écrire ce que tu veux… de rigolo ou peut importe…tu peut m'écrire une suite impossible mai quand même j'aime bien ceux et celle qui me taquine parce que je peux y répondre haha :P

P.S Pour la pub, je ne dis pas non!

celine-mallen :

Bella a simplement eu peur, peur de le perdre et elle a agis sur un cou de tête elle regrette… Que veux-tu personne n'est parfait… on fait tous des erreurs…

Sand :

Merci pour ta review

sand91 :

Je te pardonner xD Mais fait moi par de ta présence de temps en temps… reviens me donner un review par après.. :P

Sa me fait plaisir que je soit la seule! IL faut dire que je suis plutôt unique… nonon je déconne! :P

Yayalia :

Je t'avertis tout de suite, ils ne se reverront pas avant le mariage… mais ça approche tout de même a grand pas…

Jucullen :

Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu m'as écris, sa fait toujours plaisir de me mettre èa la place des personnages et d'imaginer se serait quoi ma réaction ;) C'est aussi un pur plaisir de l'écrire… Et sérieusement pour la fin je ne sais pas quoi te dire… J'ai plus de 17 chapitre de prévue et je vais voir rendue la… Si l'histoire me prend trop de temps je vais la finir la… sinon peut-être une tome trois… c'est a voir… T'inquiète je n'arrête pas, mais mon histoire était rendu une obligation et non du plaisir… N'avoir aucun commentaire apport de sa correctrice (Sans te vexé ma belle Marie) ou encore de une ou deux personne, on a plus trop le goût d'écrire… Mais bon si les commentaire continue de bon train je devrait continuer aussi :P (P.S ton adresse n'a pas fonctionner…)

Titi :

( Je répond pour un peut tout tes reviews)

Je vole avec ma super souris pour pouvoir lire au plus vite le prochainchapitre et dévorer les tristes et tendres mots de cette histoire...

Haha wow, si tout le monde pouvaient écrire ça xD Très poétique effectivement =)

Mon intention n'était pas de te faire pleurée ;)

Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que je t'espionne, j'ai copier ta vie… non sérieusement je suis toucher que tu aime mon histoire…. Et i tu as de suggestion (pas seulement de ton vécu) ne te gène pas! Désoler pour toi, mais sa va être triste encore quelques chapitre…

Et pas seulement pour Edward et Bella… Et oui petit Punch… Une autre séparation nous attend… une crise de colère pour une de nos personnages… dans 4 chapitre nos deux amoureux transit seront enfin réunis… Pour le meilleure ou pour le pire? Vous allez le découvrir :P

P.S Je n'arrête pas, mais n'arrête pas de me mettre des review ;) J'aime bien ce que tu m'écris… c'est motivant :P

POV Bella

Le temps passait, lentement, trop à mon goût et jour après jour, cette affreuse douleur qui m'étreignait le cœur et qui me brûlait de l'intérieur se faisait plus puissante. Aujourd'hui pourtant la souffrance diminuait un peu une lumière était apparut dans l'obscurité et cela grâce, aujourd'hui j'allais pour la première fois voir l'enfant que je portais, l'entendre. Ainsi pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me levais de bonne humeur et le sourire aux lèvres. Les nuages qui obscurcissaient ma vie s'étaient dissipés et le ciel était à nouveau bleu pour moi. Heather avait l'habitude de se lever avant moi, aussi je fus surprise de trouver la cuisine déserte. Je mis donc la cafetière en route et lorsque je me retournais pour prendre une tasse, je tombais nez à nez avec Alec, l'actuel petit copain de ma colocataire, vêtu d'une simple serviette.

-Salut Bella, ça va bien?

-Oui très bien, mais évite de te promener en serviette dans MON appartement, je n'ai pas trop envie de faire des cauchemars.

-Bella, arrête de jouer les saintes nitouches. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette serviette ne restera pas très longtemps sur mon corps.

-Stop, j'en ai assez entendue comme ça Alec. Criai-je.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, et dire que c'est toi qui attend un gosse, dit-il pour lui-même. Passe-moi deux tasses, que je réveille un peu ma déesse.

Je lui servais ses tasses de café, ravalant ma remarque sur la politesse ne voulant pas gâcher ma bonne humeur, si rare ces derniers temps, ajoutant du lait et du sucre dans celui d'Heather. Une fois en possession des deux tasses, Alec repartit vers la chambre.

L'heure de partir arriva, à mon grand soulagement, très rapidement. Je n'aurais pas eu le courage d'attendre plus longtemps.

Dehors le soleil commençait à se lever. J'avais pris mon rendez-vous avec le gynécologue de l'hôpital le plus tôt possible dans la journée afin de ne pas avoir l'occasion de laisser la nervosité monter pendant la journée.

Comme à mon habitude, j'écoutais la musique de mon IPOD tout en marchant.

Il avait beau être très tôt le matin, l'hôpital ne dormant jamais était déjà noir de monde, j'entrais doucement, me dirigeant vers l'accueil. J'étais tellement venu souvent ici dans ma jeunesse que je connaissais le rez-de-chaussée par cœur, pour ce qui est des autres étages, je n'en avais aucun souvenir. Quelques personnes étaient assises, qu'on les appelle. Je m'arrête quelques secondes, de toute façon mon rendez-vous n'est que dans une heure. Un enfant d'à peine quelques mois pleure dans les bras de sa mère, et je me vois, moi, dans quelques années, seule à la place de cette jeune mère, à attendre que mon enfant se calme, inquiète de savoir s'il va bien de savoir s'il a quelque chose de grave ou si ce n'est rien.

Mais j'ai toujours cette angoisse, celle de ne pas arriver à être une bonne mère, celle que mon bébé ne soit pas en bonne santé. Un homme s'approcha de la jeune femme et du bébé, il les serra dans ses bras, et à ce moment-là que je réalise que ça ne pourra jamais être moi. Je les regarde et sourit, attendrit. Cette scène est celle que j'aurais aimé vivre, j'aurais adoré ne pas venir ici seule, j'aurais tellement aimé qu'il m'accompagne. Mais j'avais fait un choix, et ce choix était le bon, du moins, à cet instant précis, je croyais.

Heather m'avait proposée de m'accompagner, mais non, la seule personne pouvant m'accompagner dans cette épreuve c'était lui. Mais cette décision je l'ai prise seule, j'ai choisis qu'il ne soit pas à mes côtés durant cette étape importante, alors j'assume et j'affronte tout cela seule. Je dois me prendre en main. Je m'avance alors vers l'accueil où une femme attend, un casque sur les oreilles, me regardant comme si j'étais supposé faire quelque chose.

-Vous avez un rendez-vous ? Me demande-t-elle.

-Oui, à 8h00.

-Votre nom?

Je la regardais, cette jeune femme était tout sauf sympathique.

-Isabella Swan, répondis-je simplement.

Elle se retourne, regarde, et cherche dans ses classeurs, finit par en sortir un épais dossier.

-Ok, mademoiselle Swan, vous allez me remplir ces quelques documents, et vous revenez me les porter ensuite.

J'hoche seulement la tête et ramasse les papiers qu'elle a posée devant moi, je me rends ensuite vers la salle ou je suis passée tantôt et prend un siège près d'une table.

Je commence à remplir les feuilles.

De simples formalités pour l'hôpital. Je les remplis donc, mettant mon nom et mon adresse à chaque endroit où il le fallait, signant sur chaque feuille et répondant consciencieusement à toutes les questions. Une fois que j'ai terminée je me lève et retourne au comptoir. Je tends le dossier à la jeune femme qui le récupère.

-Vous devez vous rendre au deuxième étage, pour l'ascenseur c'est la deuxième sortie à droite. En arrivant en haut, vous prenez à gauche à la sortie de l'ascenseur, ensuite vous continuez jusqu'à la dernière porte que vous voyez, la prenez et vous allez y arriver, sinon et bien, il y a des plans un peu partout, me dit-elle.

-Ok, merci, lui dis-je en m'éloignant.

Assise sur un siège au deuxième étage de l'hôpital, comme me l'avait indiqué la réceptionniste, j'attendais qu'on vienne me chercher, regardant ma montre toutes les deux minutes.

J'avais rapidement remplit le questionnaire, sachant pratiquement toutes les réponses par cœur et l'avais gardé avec moi.

-Isabella Swan ? Appela finalement une femme.

Je me levais avec empressement, me dirigeant vers celle-ci.

-Bonjour, je suis le docteur Gree, mais appel moi Jody.

-Bonjour, lui dis-je gêné.

-Donc Isabella...

-Bella s'il vous plait.

-Ok, alors ce sera Bella.

Je la suivis dans une petite pièce blanche.

- Installe-toi s'il te plait.

Elle me désigna le lit recouvert de papier, où je m'installais commença a feuilleter mon dossier.

-Donc, c'est ta première écographie?

-Oui.

-Ok, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est sans douleur, seulement un peu froid, je vais étaler du gel sur ton ventre.

Je remontais mon gilet, découvrant mon ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir doucement.

Elle sourit lorsque je le caressais.

-Vous avez des enfants ? Ne pus-je m'empêché de lui demander.

-Oui, j'en ai trois, le premier à maintenant 20 ans, je l'ai eu, je devais avoir à peu près ton âge.

-Ca n'a pas été difficile?

-Je ne vais pas te mentir ça a été très difficile, j'aurais aimé vivre une vie d'adolescente normale, mais je ne regrette rien.

-Et le père, il a réagit comment?

Elle prit le tube de gel et en versa dans sa main gantée.

-Ca va être froid, me dit-elle. Au début il n'a pas réagit du tout, mais il a fini par accepter, et on est toujours autant amoureux. Pour ma part j'étais heureuse, c'est mes parents qui ont mal réagis, ils m'ont même mise à la porte, mais sa mère était très ouverte et elle m'a accueillit. Et toi ? J'imagine que sa réaction n'a pas du être très concluante puisqu'il n'est pas ici. A moins qu'il ait eu un empêchement ?

Je rougis fortement.

-Il n'est pas au courant, lui dis-je après quelques minutes de silence.

-Et bien tu vas devoir lui dire ma belle, de toute façon il finira pas le découvrir, ton ventre commence à grossir.

Je la regardais alors quel déposait quelque chose sur mon ventre.

-Regarde, me dit-elle, pointant le petit écran. Il a l'air en forme ce bébé. Je regardais mon bébé et je m'en voulu, j'aurais aimé qu'il le voit.

Je ne pu empêcher les larmes de couler sur mon visage. J'étais tellement heureuse de le voir mais la tristesse faisait concurrence au bonheur dans mon cœur car je me sentais terriblement coupable qu'Edward ne soit pas là.

-Il est encore très petit, mais on arrive à distingué quelques membres qui commencent à se former. Regarde ici, ce sont ses jambes, la sa petite tête qui commence déjà à être plus que formée, ensuite il y a ses bras.

Mon bébé était tr`s petit, mais j'arrivais tout de même a voir ce que Jody m'avait montrée.

-Tu veux entendre son cœur ? Me demanda-t-elle.

J'hochais la tête toujours émue.

BOUM, BOUM, BOUM.

Ce son résonnait dans la pièce.

-C'est normal que ce soit si rapide?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est comme cela pour tous les bébés.

Edward n'avait toujours pas quitté ma tête, j'imaginais son sourire, son regard amoureux l'étincelle dans ses yeux.

-Forks, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

-Quoi?

-Il est resté à Forks.

-Qui ça?

-Le père, il est resté à Forks, on était ensemble depuis presque 10 mois, mais quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte j'ai fuit, j'ai prit peur, peur qu'il ne m'aime plus, qu'il ne veuille plus de moi, qu'il me laisse tomber, alors je suis partit. Mon père a très bien pris la nouvelle, ce qui est plutôt étrange d'ailleurs, seul lui et Alice sont au courant.

-Il va falloir que tu l'affrontes un jour ou l'autre jeune fille.

-je sais, et j'appréhende de plus en plus.

-Tu voudrais une photo de l'écographie?

-Et-ce qu'il serait possible d'en avoir plusieurs?

-Oui, combien en veux-tu?

-Trois, s'il vous plaît.

Elle m'essuya le ventre

-Ok, je reviens tout de suite, tu peux t'assoir.

Elle sortie, me laissant seule avec mes regrets. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, des papiers dans les mains.

-Donc, j'imagine que je te prends rendez-vous pour dans deux mois, je vais te laisser mon numéro de poste. Je sais qu'à ton âge on peut facilement s'inquiéter par rapport à tout ça, donc je voudrais que tu m'appelles si tu as des questions ou si tu veux seulement parler.-Merci beaucoup Jody, dis-je sincèrement.

Je me levais et la serrais dans mes bras.

-Vous me rappelez ma mère, dis-je la larme à l' œil.

Elle me sourit, m'assurant que tout irait bien.

-Donc Bella, tout est inscrit sur ce papier. N'hésites pas à me joindre, ne serait-ce que pour me dire que tout va bien.

-Merci encore.

Je finis donc par partir.

La chaleur étouffante me frappa de plein fouet dès l'instant où je franchis la porte, si bien que j'en regrettais encore plus ma décision d'être partit.

Je marchais jusqu'au restaurant, c'était ma deuxième semaine de travail. Heureusement pour moi, je ne m'étais jamais retrouvée seule avec James, mon patron, ce dernier me faisait plutôt peur avec ses sous-entendus. Mais j'aimais malgré tout cet emploi, où a mon grand bonheur, ma maladresse ne m'avait pas passais les portes de bois et entrais dans le bâtiment, le restaurant était plutôt chic vus la décoration, mais des gens de tout genre venaient y manger. À cette heure-ci, il n'y avait que quelques personnes, d'ici une heure par contre il ne resterait probablement plus aucune place de libre.

-Salut Bella, me dit Marie à l'accueil.

-Salut, est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de réservations aujourd'hui?

-Oui, mais j'ai essayé d'en mettre un peu moins dans ta section.

Si quelqu'un me ménageait au travail c'était bien elle, depuis qu'elle était au courant que j'attendais un enfant, elle était aux petits soins, un peu comme si j'étais sa fille. D'ailleurs je m'entendais très bien avec celle-ci, Kate travaillait aussi ici, et avait, comme j'avais pu le remarquer, le béguin pour le cuisinier, Garett, si je me souvenais était la serveuse de l'autre partie et la plupart du temps nous avions nos heures de travail en même temps.

-Ok, je vais me changer, lui dis-je me dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

L'une des choses que je n'aimais pas dans ce travail c'était bien l'uniforme. Jupe haute et talon haut, pourtant je m'y étais habitué.

La salle des employés se trouvait tout au font de la pièce, et m'y rendre me rendait nerveuse, j'avais peur de voir resurgir James devant moi, puisque je devais passer devant son bureau pour m'y rendre. Je rencontrais quelques personnes sur ma route, dont le fameux Garett de Kate, je les saluais et passais la porte des vestiaires.

La pièce était vide, comme d'habitude, je me dépêchais de me changer déposant mes vêtements dans le casier qui m'avait été donné lors de ma première journée et que je partageais avec Kate. Je sortais donc, allant vers l'accueil pour rejoindre la mère de cette dernière.

Elle m'indiqua les quelques tables dont je devais être la serveuse aujourd'hui, et nous prîmes quelques minutes pour parler un peu, vu le peu de monde qu'il y avait.

-Alors, cette écographie ? me demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle eu placé des clients à une table.

-Ca s'est bien passé, j'ai pu entendre les battements de son cœur, c'était magnifique, dis-je plaçant une main sur mon ventre, me rappelant ce moment. J'éloignais par contre de mes pensées le moment où j'avais pensé à lui.

Elle me sourit.

Des clients arrivèrent, il était donc temps pour moi de commencer, je sortais mon calepin et mon stylo, Marie se dirigeais vers une table et je la

suivis avec des menus, sachant qu'elle les placerait à l'une de mes tables.

-Bonjour, je suis Bella, votre serveuse, voici le menu, je reviens dans quelques minutes pour prendre votre commande, est-ce que je peux vous servir quelque chose à boire?

Tout au long de la journée, je répétais cette phrase que j'avais apprise par cœur au fil des jours. La journée se passa doucement, je m'étais fait beaucoup de pourboires, que j'économisais depuis mon arrivée ici, afin de pouvoir (bien) élever mon enfant correctement.

Je rentrais donc tranquillement chez moi, éclairé par les lampadaires de la fois arrivée, je me préparais à manger, attrapant mon téléphone, je composais son numéro.

-Allo répondit-il.

J'hésitais à parlé ou a raccrocher. Certes la nouvelle que je lui avais annoncée avait plutôt emmené de lui une bonne réaction, mais j'avais tout de même évité de le contacter depuis longtemps.

-Salut Papa.

-Bella! Comment vas-tu ma chérie?

-Bien, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles plus tôt, mais j'attendais d'être t'appeler pour prévoir une date.

-Aucun problème ma puce, en faite dans deux semaines j'ai des congés, donc je m'étais dit que ce serait parfait.

-Je vais voir si je peux en avoir moi aussi.

-Alors tu travailles où?

-Dans un restaurant bien sympa, je te le ferais visiter lorsque tu viendras.

-Oui!

-Alors, j'espère que tu ne prends pas tous tes repas au restaurant ?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai mangé quelques fois chez Sue et elle me donne souvent de leurs restes, ou des plats à réchauffer. Me dit-il gêné.

-C'est bien. Alors papa, tu es près à prendre l'avion?

-Oui, oui, Bella ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai hâte de te voir.

-Moi aussi!

-Alors qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui mon ange?

-Travaillé, encore une fois, mais j'ai eu ma première écographie, je l'ai même fait imprimer, je vais t'en donner une.

-Je me souviens, lorsque je suis allé à celle de ta mère, tu étais minuscule, j'en ai presque pleuré. Je n'oublierais jamais ce moment.

-Complètement d'accord, répondis-je. C'était l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie.

-Ma chérie, Bella… tu sais… il aurait surement voulu être là lui aussi.

-Papa je… ce n'est pas le moment. Je suis un peu heureuse pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, ne gâche pas tout. S'il te plait.

-Je sais ma puce, je sais. Et crois moi, la dernière chose que je veux c'est que tu souffres. Mais tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu es en train de lui faire vivre. Il va falloir que tu affrontes tes peurs. Je ne te presse pas. C'est à toi de prendre la décision. Mais pour ton bien, celui d'Edward et de votre bébé, prends la vite.

- Je sais que ce que je fais n'est pas bien mais je… je…je suis perdue papa !

- Je sais ma chérie, mais penses-y. D'accord ?

-Je te le promets papa.

-C'est bien mon ange. Maintenant je dois te laisser, je dois aller travailler.

-Ok, merci papa. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi ma fille. A très bientôt.

-Bye.

Vous immaginer quoi? Comment Bella va-t-elle dire a Edward quelle est enceinte?

Alors? Vous aimez bien le fait que je commence a répondre au commentaire et au reviews,,, j'eopere parce que je n'arrete pas :P

Hey hey tout le monde, vous connaissez le petit bouton vert écrit Review dessus. Et bien sa ne coûte rien d'y appuyer, c'et complètement gratuit, tu n'as besoin de dire aucune information personnelle et surtout mais SURTOUT sa fais toujours plaisir de voir que les gens apprécies!


	12. Ca tourne autour de nous, 1

**Hello tout le monde =D**

**Oui, c'est bien un chapitre, avec beaucoup de retard certes, mais il est la.**

Je suis désolé pour ce retard, les cours on recommencer, j,ai déménager, dans ma vie personnel tout n,est pas rose pour le moment... mais la vrai raison je vous en parle plus bas...

Ce chapitre est dédié a une amie que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques semaines! **Lydia**, je sais que tu vas te reconnaitre, c'ets pour te remercier de toute la pub que tu m'as fait..

Je voulais aussi remercier ma correctrice parce que sans elle je ne serais rien et que je lui donne beaucoup de fil a retorde.. mais malheureusement je m'en donne aussi... Écrire n,ets plus pour moi un plaisirmais est rendu une obligation, et malgré moi l'inspiration ne vien plus... Donc à la fin je vais faire quelques demande... J'attend des réponses!

(Je vais répondre a toute les review avant de poster mon prochain chapitre)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Ca tourne autour de nous**

**POV Jasper**

Depuis quelques temps un compte à rebours c'était installé dans ma tête. Celui du temps qu'il nous restait à passer ensemble. J'avais essayé de nombreuses fois d'imaginer comment cela se passerait mais je n'y arrivais pas. Mon imagination me jouait des tours.

Et maintenant nous y étions. Alice dormait toujours dans mes bras, elle semblait si paisible à cet instant que j'osais à peine bouger de peur de la réveiller. Je voulais profiter de cette dernière journée, j'avais besoin de savourer chaque moment passé avec elle. La veille j'avais diné avec de mon père, après avoir passé la journée à l'hôpital, au chevet de ma sœur. Je m'étais ensuite rendus chez les Cullen pour passer du temps avec tout le monde. Alors aujourd'hui je passais ma journée seul avec ma douce.

Je sentis le souffle d'Alice devenir irrégulier dans mon cou, elle commença à gigoter , et un sourire apparut sur son joli visage. Mais celui-ci s'évanoui rapidement et elle raffermit sa prise sur ma taille.

J'attendais qu'elle dise quelque chose, car moi j'en étais incapable. Il m'était beaucoup trop difficile de la serrer dans mes bras et faire comme si de rien était; d'autant plus que je venais de voir l'inquiétude s'afficher sur son visage. Je plaçais mes doigts sur les rides qui s'étaient formées entre ses sourcils, une expression dont tous les Cullen avaient hérités, je frottais doucement cet endroit, essayant de l'apaiser.

-Dis quelque chose, lui soufflais-je après un moment.

-Je suis bien, dit-elle tout bas.

-Moi aussi Alice. Mais s'il te plait réagis, je sais bien que tout ne va pas bien. C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi calme et je dois t'avouer que je n'aime pas ça. Je te connais bien et je vois que tu es inquiète, il se passe quelque chose dans ta tête et je sais à quoi c'est dû, on n'a pas prit le temps de parler de…

-Non Jazz, je n'ai simplement pas envie d'en parler. Me coupa-t-elle.

-Mais Alice, je pars demain! Alors d'accord tu n'as pas envie d'en parler mais moi si. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui va se passer, savoir comment tu vis tout ça, savoir qu'en est-ce qu'on va se revoir.

-Jazz, je ne veux pas t'inquiéter avec mes peurs.

-Alice, arrête! J'ai besoin de savoir, comprends-tu?

-Ok Jazz, mais laisse-moi finir. J'ai peur de te perdre, peur que tu trouves mieux que moi, pourtant je te fais totalement confiance mais c'est quelque chose qui, pour moi, est incontrôlable. Tu sais, tu vas terriblement me manquer, ça va même être affreusement douloureux, mais pour l'instant j'essaye de profité de nos derniers moments ensemble. Il nous reste si peux de temps et je n'ai pas envie de les gâcher avec mes pleurs et mes peurs alors laisse-moi tout digérer seule, laisse-moi le temps de réaliser.

-Alice, tu ne me perdras jamais, j'ai attendu tellement longtemps pour t'avoir près de moi que je ne risque pas de te laisser partir de sitôt.

-Ca ne t'a pas empêché d'aller voir ailleurs pendant que nous étions séparés.

-Alice, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'à ce moment-là je n'avais plus aucun contact avec toi et je ne savais même pas si j'allais te revoir un jour, si tu ressentais les mêmes sentiments que moi. Tout ce que je voulais à l'époque c'était t'oublier, et là je n'ai aucune envie de t'oublier. Alors crois-moi, maintenant que je t'ai, je te garde; je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, quoique tu penses. Tu embellis mes journées, ton enthousiasme m'émerveille, tu me rends heureux.

-Mais tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre, une fille qui te ressemblera plus, une grande blonde avec des jambes de rêve et une poitrine…

-Alice, la seule que je veux, que je regarde, elle est petite, elle est toujours heureuse, un rien la fait sourire, elle a de belles jambes, de belles petites fesses toutes rondes, une silhouette mince, et elle a les yeux les plus beaux du monde pour qui je me damnerais.

-Mais, celles avec qui tu auras cours seront bien mieux, et à ce moment-là tu verras que mon enthousiasme ne te fera peut-être plus autant d'effet face au choix qui s'offrira à toi.

-Alice, c'est parce que nous sommes si différents que je t'aime tant, tu me complètes, tu rends ma vie plus excitante, et c'est toi la fille dont je suis tombé amoureux dès le premier regard. Cette fille qui souriait et qui chantait à tue-tête alors que son petit corps si tentant bougeait sur la musique. C'est cette fille qui m'a tout donnée, qui n'est pas sortie une seule fois de ma tête depuis ce soir-là et pour qui je me suis maudit lorsque j'ai découvert que je n'avais pas son numéro. Cette fille que j'ai du séduire une nouvelle fois. Celle qui, aujourd'hui fait battre mon cœur, cette fille, c'est toi.

Les larmes coulaient sur son beau visage.

-Mais…

-Alice, stop, que va-t-il falloir pour que tu comprennes que nous deux c'est pour toujours? Que je te demande en mariage? S'il le faut, je le ferais; je ferais tout pour que tu comprennes ce que je ressens. Ca en est presque vexant, habituellement j'adore que tu sois têtu, mais là, sérieusement, ça m'agace, on dirait que tu cherches absolument une raison pour que je me lasse de toi, mais rassure-toi, ça n'arrivera jamais.

-C'est seulement que ça sera moins douloureux de te laisser partir si j'ai vraiment une raison de pleurer, alors je m'imagine le pire.

-Alice, crois-moi et arrête de t'en faire, tu es loin de me perdre.

Elle sourit et m'embrassa chastement.

-Tu serais vraiment près à m'épouser? Me demanda-t-elle souriante.

Je restais bouche-bée incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, j'avais parlé sur un cou de tête, je lui avais révélé ce que j'avais sur le cœur et la seule chose qu'elle avait cru bon de retenir c'était bien sûr la seule chose que j'avais dit sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Son rire me sortit de mes pensées.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, il est beaucoup trop tôt pour ça.

Je souris, heureux de ne pas être obliger de m'expliquer.

-Mais Jazz, tu pourrais m'expliqué pourquoi est-ce que tu as choisis une université si loin de moi?

-Pourquoi? C'est plutôt simple non? Parce que les cours de cette université sont très demandés, parce que ces cours de psychologie sont parfaits. Et pour la meilleure des raisons du monde qui est que c'est l'université la plus proche de celle où tu veux aller étudier donc seulement quelques kilomètres vont nous séparer. Et l'année prochaine tu vas emménager avec moi dans mon appartement.

Elle me sourit.

-Tu as vraiment tout prévu ?

-Oui.

-Je t'aime, et il me tarde d'être à l'année prochaine.

-Moi aussi.

-Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui? Me demanda-t-elle après un moment.

-J'ai envie de te faire plaisir, on pourrait aller faire du shopping?

-Je sais que ça va te surprendre mais je n'en ai pas très envie. On pourrait seulement commencer par une bonne douche, me dit-elle en se levant m'exposant son petit corps nu alors quelle se dirigeait tranquillement vers la salle de bain, me souriant une dernière fois avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de la suivre. Une fois cette douche torride terminée, elle ne prit même pas la peine de s'habiller et retourna dans le lit.

-Et si on allait manger et qu'après seulement, on passait la journée au lit? Lui demandais-je.

Elle ne répondit pas, se leva et enfila une nuisette qu'elle trouva dans son tiroir. Je m'habillais aussi du pantalon de pyjama qu'Alice m'avait acheté.

Edward était déjà assit à table alors qu'Esmée était aux fourneaux.

-Salut tout le monde, dit Alice avec sa joie quotidienne.

-Bonjour, répondirent Esmée et Edward en cœur.

-T'as l'air en forme ma chérie, ajouta Esmée souriante.

-Oui, disons qu'on a parlé, j'ai du la rassurer sur plusieurs points.

Esmée sortit de la pièce, nous offrant un sourire.

-Tu as réussis à la faire parler? Demanda Edward surpris.

-Je l'ai forcé oui! Ca n'a pas été facile, mais je devais lui parlé avant de partir.

-Hey, je suis toujours là ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Vous n'avez pas que parlé, parce que la douche que vous avez prise n'a pas été des plus subtile ni silencieuse d'ailleurs, dit Emmett en entrant dans la pièce.

-Tu es seulement jaloux, lui dit Alice.

-Frustré plutôt, dit Edward.

-Tu peux parlé, rétorqua Emmett.

La phrase d'Emmett laissa place à un silence gênant, qu'Alice s'empressa de couvrir.

-Et laisse-moi profiter un peu de Jazz, il part demain matin, ajouta-t-elle.

-On te laisse profiter de lui si tu veux, mais tu n'es pas obliger d'être brancher sur 200 volts pour tout, tu peux aussi bien baisser le son lorsqu'il y a des oreilles autour, t'entendre crier, « Ah oui Jazz plus fort ». Rit Emmett

-Non Emmett ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, dis-je en riant.

Alice me sourit, d'un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Et Alice se mit à crier, non plutôt elle simulait la jouissance avec des : vas-y Jazz, comme ça, plus fort... Toutes des phrases qui ne faisaient que me rappeler la nuit qu'on avait passé. J'avais chaud et mes sens commençaient à s'éveiller, cette petite chose aurait ma mort un jour.

-Alice, arrête avec tes cris s'il te plait, bégayais-je me sentant déjà moins à l'aise dans mon pantalon.

-On voit que notre petit Jazzy est plus que réceptif aux cris de notre petite sœur.

-Ah, Emmett arrête ça devient presque dégoûtant, tu te rends compte que tu parles de la vie sexuelle de notre sœur là?

-Ok, hum, oui j'arrête dit-il dégouté.

Je passais ma main nerveusement dans mes cheveux, me calmant peu à peu. Alors que ma diablesse me servait mon assiette.

-Qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui les enfants, nous demanda Esmée avec un panier de linge propre dans les mains.

-Attends, laisse-moi t'aider maman, lui offrit Emmett en prenant le panier des mains de sa mère, le déposant sur la table.

-Tu as dormi ici, lui demanda-t-elle, commençant à plier le linge.

-Oui, Rose m'y a obligée, elle dit que je suis trop fatigué, mais il m'est impossible de dormir sans elle et la savoir seule là-bas m'inquiète.

-C'est bien ma sœur ça! Dis-je, la voyant très bien mettre Emmett dehors.

-Oui, vois-tu Jazzy-boy, on n'a pas tous la chance de dormir collé-collé avec notre chérie. Me dit-il me faisant un clin d'œil. T'inquiète, je ne te lâche pas de la journée, il faut bien que je t'embête un peu, je ne sais même pas quand on va se revoir!

-A ton mariage avec ma sœur probablement, je suis quand même le témoin. Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester là les bras croisés et la laisser se marier avec un imbécile comme toi?

-Et non, tu ne seras pas sur lui toute la journée, je vais être sur lui toute la journée, lui dit en souriant Alice.

-Alice! Crièrent les deux frères en même temps.

-Ne vous en faites pas on va seulement rester au lit.

-Ah oui, donc si j'entends des bruits je peux intervenir, dit Edward en riant.

-Euh, NON!

-Qui sais, Jazz pourrait nous affaiblir la pile avant de partir, qui sais peut-être que s'il dépense tout son énergie, en faisant... Emmett faisait pleins de gestes avec ses mains, on avait tous compris ce qu'il voulait dire mais on ne pouvait l'arrêter. Enfin, vous voyez demanda-t-il?

-Attend refait le je ne suis pas sur d'avoir compris lui dit Alice.

Il refit ses mouvements du bassin, sous nos rires. Même Esmée riait.

-Crois-moi Emmett, pour l'avoir déjà testé, ça prend bien plus qu'un journée de ... Je me levait faisant le mouvement qu'il avait fait, pour calmer ta sœur.

-Trop d'infos pour moi, dit soudainement Edward.

Alice me servit un café et je commençais à manger les crêpes qu'Esmée avait faits plutôt.

-Toi Emmett, j'imagine que tu vas voir ma sœur?

-Oui, on va rencontrer un médecin cette semaine à propos de la rééducation. Le médecin dit que ça ne devrait pas être bien long, comme elle bouge déjà beaucoup les jambes, ça devrait bien aller.

-Elle sort quand? Demanda Edward.

-Dans deux semaines environs.

Le petit déjeuner terminé, nous montâmes en haut nous recoucher.

Je ballais, la bouche grande ouverte.

-Tu es encore fatigué Jazz? Me demanda Alice.

-Un peu, lui dis-je

-Dort mon amour.

-Je ne veux pas gâcher notre journée ma belle.

-Jazz, dort! Tant que tu es avec moi, ma journée se passera bien.

Je lui souris, je m'installais entre ses jambes, ma tête entre ses seins et je passais mes bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle me caressait le dos.

J'avais toujours été un lève tard, et elle était le contraire, toujours réveillée aux aurores, j'avais donc pris cette position afin de me réveiller dans ses bras et nous l'avions garder.

Je relevais la tête lui offrant un baiser, alors que je voyais elle aussi ses petits yeux se fermer. Et je fini par m'endormir dans ses bras.

La journée s'était bien passée, câlins et bisous à tout heure, on était descendu diner avec les autres. Carlisle m'avait dit au revoir puisqu'il devait travailler très tôt le lendemain.

J'étais collé tout contre Alice, la tenant fermement, sachant très bien que c'était notre dernière nuit. Un silence qui d'ordinaire m'aurait dérangé nous entourait. Le petit corps chaud d'Alice bougeait légèrement contre le mien encore tout en sueur de nos ébats. Je lui chuchotais doucement des mots d'amour. Ce soir, mon Alice habituellement heureuse, joyeuse et plutôt excentrique, avait été plutôt calme, nous n'avions fait aucune folie au lit, ce qui habituellement arrivait à chaque fois. Nous avions seulement fait l'amour amoureusement, désespérément, la peur au ventre. Chacun de nos baisers, chacune de nos étreintes avaient un goût d'au revoir.

-Alice, promet-moi que tu ne pleureras pas. Lui demandais-je lorsque je la sentis sangloter contre moi, promet moi que tu ne pleureras pas, parce que si jamais tu pleures, je ne trouverais jamais la force de partir.

Elle ne répondit rien, se retournant afin de me faire face.

-Jasper dit-elle…

-Oui, mon amour….

-Promet-moi de toujours m'aimer.

-Je te le jure ma belle, et je t'attendrais, je ferais en sorte qu'on se voit le plus souvent possible.

-Et maintenant, fait moi l'amour, encore une fois me dit-elle alors qu'une larme glissait sur sa joue. Je plongeais alors désespérément mon regard dans le sien, glissait mes doigts sur sa joue alors que mes lèvres s'acharnaient sur les siennes, je pouvais sentir le goût salé de nos larmes à travers notre baiser. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus pressant, je me plaçais sur elle plongeant mon regard dans le siens

-Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme Alice, et je te jure que pour toi j'attendrais l'éternité.

Je rattrapais délicatement les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage avec mes lèvres, frottant doucement ma verge déjà bien dressée à son entrée. C'était l'effet Alice, je la voulais plus que tout et je savais que c'était réciproque, mais elle avait un effet sur moi qu'aucune autre ne pourrait avoir, autant sexuellement que psychologiquement, elle était mon tout et l'on se fondait plus que bien l'un dans l'autre.

J'entrais en elle doucement, lui arrachant un petit cri de bonheur. Je me mouvais doucement m'imprégnant de son corps tout entier, regardant chacun de ses mouvements, écoutant chacun de ses petits cris, de ses souffles, sentant ses mains sur mon corps qu'à chaque toucher brulait un peu plus ma peau. Nos mouvements était coordonnés, accélérant au même moment, jusqu'à atteindre la jouissance ensemble, encore une fois. Le septième ciel nous attendait toujours tous les deux.

Sans un mot je sortis d'elle, l'embrassant passionnément et la serrant contre moi, nos moments allaient nous manqués, mais je n'avais pas besoin de lui dire, elle comprendrait, je n'avais pas besoin de lui parler de tout ce que je ressentais, d'à quel point je l'aimais et qu'elle m'était indispensable, parce qu'elle savait déjà tout ça.

J'approchais sa tête sur mon torse, lui donnant un baiser sur le crane alors que ses petites mains faisaient des aller-retour sur mon torse, et c'est comme ça qu'on finit tous les deux par s'endormir, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, aimés et comblés.

Une magnifique caresse me réveilla le lendemain matin, malgré la journée ensoleillée pour moi c'était jour de pluie. Après presqu'une heure à caresser ma douce, nous étions descendu au rez de chaussé, ou étonnamment tous les Cullen excepté Carlisle étaient présent.

-Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait te laisser partir sans te dire au revoir? Me demanda Emmett.

-Oui? Demandais-je

Esmée vint me serrer contre elle.

-Vous partez à quel heure, me demanda-t-elle.

-Bientôt, on avait l'intention de s'arrêter manger sur la route.

-J'ai fait des muffins et je vous ai fait un petit déjeuner à emporter.

-Merci beaucoup Esmée, tu sais comme j'aime ta cuisine, je crois que c'est ce qui va me manquer le plus!

-Et moi alors jazz? dit Alice une moue boudeuse.

-D'accord chérie, je te garde la deuxième place, lui dis-je alors que tous partaient d'un fou rire.

-On croirait entendre Emmett, dit Edward.

Celui-ci arrêta tout de suite de rire et regarda son frère d'un air menaçant.

-Ok, trêve de plaisanterie, on doit partir, dit Alice.

-Viens ici mon Jazzy-Boy, dit soudainement Emmett les bras grands ouverts.

Je lui ouvris les miens pour un câlin très loin d'être viril, mais avec Emmett c'était souvent comme cela.

-Prend soin de ma sœur, lui soufflais-je.

-T'inquiète rien ne lui arrivera!

-Je te crois, donne- moi des nouvelles, parce que je sais qu'elle me dira que tout va toujours bien.

-Ok.

On se relâcha et je me tournais vers mon meilleur ami.

-Fais pas ton timide Ed, dis-je les bras ouvert.

Il s'approcha et me serra fort dans ses bras.

-Tu vas prendre soin d'elle, lui demandais-je après un moment de silence.

-Oui, Jazz, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que sais d'être éloigné de la personne qu'on aime. Et je connais Alice, elle parait forte en ce moment mais ça va vite changer.

-C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète.

-Jazz je vais m'occupé d'elle, tache de l'appeler a ton arrivée, de lui envoyer des emails, de lui dire que tu l'aimes et qu'elle te manque, je ferais le reste.

Je lui souris.

-Tu vas me manquer vieux.

-Toi aussi!

Je le serrais une dernière fois et partit rejoindre ma belle.

J'allais bientôt partir, les heures étaient comptées, les minutes mêmes et cela passaient beaucoup trop rapidement. J'étais assis coté conducteur de la voiture d'Alice, celle-ci ne l'avais conduit que quelques fois, je tenais fermement sa main dans la mienne, juste pour me rassurer parce que nous nous approchions de plus en plus de Seattle.

Alice gardait les yeux fixés sur l'extérieur depuis le début du voyage.

Le chemin se fit silencieusement, je savais que chacun de notre coté nous réfléchissions à ce qui allait se passé. Lorsque nous sommes arrivé à l'aéroport, je du faire vite pour prendre l'avion parce que nous avions un peut trainé. J'ai embrassé rapidement Alice, je l'ai serré fort dans mes bras, lui répétant maintes fois à quel point je l'aimais mais j'avais du partir.

J'avais vue les larmes dans ses yeux, mais j'étais partis, parce que je savais que si je mettais retourné, je n'aurais pas eu le courage de partir.

* * *

_Je n'arrête pas d'écrire, mais j'ai besoin de temps... je ne peu vous dire quand sera le prochain chapitre... mais il en aura un..._

_Donc on en reviens a la demande._

**_1-_** J'aimerais que tous retournez a la page 1... ou j'ai écris les titres des chapitres et que vous me disiez ce que vous croyez qui va arriver, ce que vous aimeriez voir dans les prochin chapitres... Déja sa me ferais une grande aide...

**2-** Je suis a la recherche d'une peut-être coéquipière pour la suite... sérieusement je n,ai plus aucun temps, et j,ai d,autre problème donc quelqu'un qui me fillerait un cou de main, m'aiderais beaucoup...

Donc je vous remercie pour cette compréhension

**xoxo Toune**


End file.
